My Secret
by the-fading-doll
Summary: Can u keep a secret? Cn u keep a lie? Sakura was sent to retrieve a nameless Prietess and protect her just like Tsunade once did and it seems that she failed. Now she finds herself without a chakra and in a world where blades, guns, lies and secrets r usd
1. Prologue

My Secret

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Priestess huh? Then why is no one guarding her? I bet she's not even that important," a red head woman with glasses said as they entered a great hall, her three male companions agreed.

"That's because I can protect myself," said the voice of a young woman—the Priestess, clad in a red yukata with a red obi, embroidered meticulously with black flowers and leaves.

The four shinobi tensed up, and the red-haired woman named Karin glared at the young woman standing near the pyre at the front of the hall. The large fire illuminated only a little of the hall even with its great flames.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the young woman asked

"You of course," Jugo said, he was about to run towards her but Karin beat him to it and came running towards the young woman instead who didn't seem to faze and just stood her ground. Being rash, Karin's plan was to take out the priestess with her fist but her fist never landed on the young woman's face instead it landed on some kind of force field just a few inches away from the Priestess's face.

The Priestess smirked as she flicked her black hair enjoying the look on Karin's face. Mentally, she was sending a telepathic message to her 'protector' to help her. She may be strong enough to take these rogue ninja by herself but because of a promise; she can't use it on humans, her kind really takes their promises seriously unlike these people.

Karin repeatedly punched the barrier between them which was beginning to annoy the Priestess so she pushed the barrier towards a wall to her right sending Karin with it, "Please leave my temple," she said.

"Sorry Priestess but Sasuke here," Suigetsu said as he pointed at Sasuke beside him, "wants something from you,"

"I do not have secret jutsus, there's nothing here in my temple," the Priestess said a bit too fast as she glared at the Uchiha, "LEAVE MY TEMPLE AT ONCE!" she screamed almost deafening all of them.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and was surprised that it didn't work on the Priestess but kept it to him, Jugo was starting to go berserk, Suigetsu with a sword on his hands ready to strike while Karin was still out; the fight has started.

* * *

Pant

I need to get there as soon as possible.

Pant

Everything may seem to be confusing but my mission goes first.

Pant

Pant

Naruto is starting to get annoying.

Pant

Shishou, why did you have to send him, isn't the 6 of us enough? Why send this dimwit?

Pant

"I believe that's the temple," Kakashi-sensei called out as he pointed at the temple in front of us. It was large but we were told that only the Priestess lives here. I bet she's lonely and distant. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an explosion from the right wing of the temple.

"That must be where the Priestess is, let's go!" Neji said and run towards the explosion. Soon all of us followed.

On my way towards the explosion I was sweating, not from all the running but at the thought of meeting Sasuke again. I don't know what to do or feel, should I cry because I miss him? Should I be mad at him for doing all of this, for being a monster? I don't know anymore.

"Sakura," I heard Ino called me, I turned to her and I saw her smile while telling me, "Everything is going to be okay, you can do it,"

I just nodded at her, doubting every word she said. Everything is not going to be okay, everything is going to hurt me.

As soon as we reached the hall the first thing I saw was Sasuke fighting a dark-haired girl who is wearing a now ripped yukata. With a katana in her hand she deflects Sasuke's attacks with grace then from behind her, Karin was planning to hit her with her fists so I rushed towards them and tackled Karin out of the way.

I caught a glimpse of the Priestess's eyes and saw that they were an odd color of red but ignored it as I punched Karin in the gut. The others were fighting off the other members of Team Taka, Kakashi against Suigetsu, Tenten and Neji against Jugo and Naruto trying to get in between the fight between the Priestess and Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You bastard!" he screamed as he charged Sasuke with his Rasengan.

Now I remember why Naruto was here, he sneaked outside of Konoha when he heard that we were on a mission where there's a possibility that we could meet with Sasuke. He wasn't supposed to be here and so was I but this mission was specifically for me—to take the Priestess away from here and find her a new place to stay.

When Sasuke and Naruto were fighting, the Priestess rushed towards me and asked, "Were you the shinobi Tsunade sent for me?"

"Hai, let's go," I barely said as I dragged her out of the hall. I carried her on my back as I ran away towards the forest where I know we'll be safe, somehow.

I jumped from tree to tree and reached a small clearing. Finally, I fell to my knees to catch my breath, "I can't go on much longer if you are injured. I have to heal you first before we continue," I said as I put her down to the ground.

"We have to go, we can't stop," she insisted, her soft dark eyes were really moving but not moving enough for me.

"No we can't—"

"I'm alright," she said as she showed her arms and legs, there were stains of blood but surprisingly no wounds were visible then, it was like it just healed all by itself not to mention in a fast rate.

"But that's impossible, not even a bruise. I can't imagine someone who fought with Sasuke for so long can survive without a scratch,"

She laughed and said, "You're funny. Of course I got scratched, they just healed too quickly,"

I gaped, healed quickly? What does it mean?

She laughed again and explained everything to me, "I'm an Oni, you know—demons. I'm a pureblood and I came from a noble family of Oni who protects humans from our kind, one of the pureblooded Oni opened a portal that can travel to other dimensions, not only he was planning on controlling our world but other dimensions too so my family sent me here years ago to protect this dimension by making sure that he never opens a portal to this world that's why the pyre should never stop burning. When I first came here, Tsunade found me on one of her solo missions and starting from that day she became my guardian—meaning she has to protect my identity as an Oni. Every now and then she would visit me in my secret temple on her solo missions but now that's she's your Hokage she can't visit me anymore but she still made sure that I am a secret until today, those shinobi are really annoying all they care about is power,"

The Priestess closed my gaping mouth and said, "Keep it shut if you don't want to catch flies,"

"I'm overwhelmed, Oni—demons? It's hard to digest, you know," I told her, she just grinned at me.

"I never knew your name, shinobi," she said.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno,"

"You have a beautiful name," she said, I blushed; feeling a little flattered, you never get your named praised every day, you know.

"What about you? " I asked

Then she looked at me sadly, "The longer I stay here the more I forget about my life in the other dimension. The only thing I can remember is my mission but the first time I stepped foot in this place I already forgot my name,"

Poor girl, I can't imagine myself forgetting my own name, "But I can't just call you Priestess, that would be awkward, let alone call you Oni, that would be stupid then," Then I looked around me before my eye caught something flickering in the dark. A flower.

"Hana," I uttered.

"Hana? Like the flower?" she asked, clearly the eagerness in her voice was apparent that I can't help but nod.

"That's so cute!" she agreed.

Not so long then, our little happiness would be gone when I noticed a figure in the shadows behind Hana. I recognized that chakra everywhere even from afar.

"Sasuke," I said

He stepped out of the shadows and before I could do anything else to save ourselves, I felt his Chidori surging in my veins, almost paralyzing my entire body. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 01:

My Secret

Chapter 01

* * *

Everything was so painful; I can barely move any muscle. I don't know what happened after that little meeting with Sasuke but one thing was I only intend to think of fisrt: I hope Hana is alright. That girl can protect herself from Sasuke, she has to be alright. Or so I hope.

"Sakura-chan, please be alright," I heard someone say…Hana.

Oh, Thank Kami she's alright.

"Don't worry, she's alright. She's still unconscious but altogether she's fine," another voice, a feminine one, said.

"But she's been like that for three days now," Hana said, her voice a little louder expressing worriedness.

Three days?

"She must be really tired, we should just let her sleep, she was badly wounded when she got here," the girl said again

Badly wounded? What exactly happened to me?

Slowly, I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Hana's worried face, then I saw who the other girl was, she had brown hair that she tied up in a ponytail. I tried to get up from the bed but Hana ended helping me up and as soon as I sat up straight Hana hugged me – so tight that I almost can't breathe.

"You got me so worried! Don't you ever do that again!" she cried on my shoulder

"There, there now," I said as I patted her head.

I pushed her away as I examined myself, on my left arm is a large bruise and I can't help but wince every time I touched it and on the rest I only had a few cuts and scratches that will only need a few days to heal, but the bruise really looked awful. I placed my right palm on the discoloration and tried to heal it, I was surprised when no chakra came out, I tried to feel the chakra in my body but I feel empty, I don't have chakra anymore, I am nothing but a mere civilian.

I did what I could only do. Scream.

"AHHH!"

The Shinsengumi except for Hijikata and Sannan, since they were on a mission on Osaka rushed towards the room of the girls, those damn Ragetsu are getting annoying every day.

But instead of seeing a Ragetsu attacking the girls they saw a pink-haired young woman crying on the floor while the other two girls just stared at her with pity.

"What happened here, Chizuru?" Souji asked the brown haired girl.

"I-I-"

"It's gone, why is it gone?" Sakura then turned to the men in front of her. She grabbed Souji by his kimono, "How dare you take it away from me, I'd rather have you block my chakra than to take it away from me completely, YOU'RE A MONSTER!" she screamed.

Since Sakura doesn't have her inhuman strength anymore, the Shinsengumi easily pried her off him.

"What is she talking about?" Heisuke asked, completely confused, what's a chakra?

"She's still in shock, she was almost killed, give her some rest," Hana said as she ushered the Shinsengumi out of their room.

The Shinsengumi apart from Souji returned to their respective rooms and soon Chizuru left for her room too.

Sakura lied down still in shock and she couldn't sleep and so did Hana, she just sat beside her while stroking her pink hair. Telepathically, Hana sent Sakura a message so Souji wouldn't be able to know the truth because while Sakura was unconscious, Chizuru and she were interrogated and Hana have to feed them lies since they can't know another dimension existed.

'I told them we ran away from Edo when a man named Kohako tried to kill you when you didn't accept his wedding proposal. And that night when the Shinsengumi found us, tell them you can't remember much except that you were hit; I told them Kohako and his men found us here and they attacked you until you were unconscious. I'm sorry but that's all that I could think of for that time. I'll tell you exactly what happened when you're all patched up, okay? And don't tell them about being a ninja; they might think you're crazy'

"Why do you have pink hair?" Souji asked out of the blue.

'Don't answer,' Hana sent to Sakura's mind.

Hana giggled and acted like she was remembering something, "No one really knew why but I heard from our mother that our great-grandmother had pink hair too. Maybe Sakura-nee chan is secretly a fairy?"

Souji laughed with her, "Don't people in Edo find it weird?"

Hana shook her head and pouted, "She's always kept inside the house. Only a few people know about her and stupid Kohako is really desperate to marry her because of it; he will be famous for marrying a woman with pink hair,"

"How old are you again?"

"We're both 18 but I'm going to be 19 in two months," she said excitedly

"Yes but in 3 weeks your cousin will be 19 so you're still younger than she is," Souji pointed out which made Hana pout more just like a child.

'I told them we're related because I told them my name is Hana Haruno and I can't say that were both siblings because of our age difference' she sent again to Sakura's head

And their conversation continued as Sakura fell into sleep.

* * *

I hear Hana humming when I woke up, it was a sad and heartbreaking tune that it makes me want to cry. I hear the door sliding open and footsteps enter the room, I sat up and saw a man with violet hair with a white scarf tied to his neck, he had matching violet eyes and I watch them staring at my green eyes emotionlessly, "I see you've calm down," then he turned to Hana who was sitting at one corner of the room, "Breakfast is ready and I'm here to get you two,"

On our way to the dining area, Hana was noisy, telling me about how funny Heisuke and Shinpachi wherever they eat, apparently Shinpachi always takes a portion of Heisuke's food stating that big men needs more food than small men. She also told me to stay away from Harada-san because he's a womanizer and that I shouldn't believe Okita-san's threats about killing me.

Hana really reminded me of a young sister that I should protect from bullies but part of me feared her, she's a demon, she might be weak for a demon but I know she's more powerful than a human especially now that I don't have my chakra.

When we entered the dining area, my first impression was that it was noisy. Two males was at the table, one was young with brown hair that was pulled back and tied behind, he was trying to take the fish from the other large and broad man's plate, they must be Heisuke and Shinpachi and they reminded me painfully of Naruto.

"Sorry, I can't stop the two from eating, they were really hungry," a brown haired man with green eyes apologized with a charming smile.

"It's alright, I should be the one to apologize for making you wait," I said as I bowed low to him

"Nonsense, you're a girl it will always take you long," he said

It really took my entire human strength to stop myself from hitting him on the face. I just smiled and let Hana drag me to my seat. I sat beside a man with a reddish brown hair and he keeps on winking at me, he must be Harada-san the Womanizer.

"You're name is Sakura Haruno, am I right?" Heisuke asked

"Hai, and you must be Toudou-san?"

"Heisuke, call me Heisuke, that's what everybody calls me," he said with a confident smile.

While eating, Heisuke was trying to make a conversation with Sakura asking her random questions.

"So why do you have pink hair Sakura-chan?" he asked

Sakura thought for a while until answered, "I don't really know but I heard that my great grandmother and I had the same color of hair," she said as she remembered what Hana said last night.

"Your family must have hid you well," Saito commented for the first time but then added, "But now with Kohako after you, don't you think the entire Edo must have known about you now?"

"Kohako is a selfish man, we won't tell anyone about Sakura until he's sure she's his, permanently," Hana said bitterly.

Sakura was really surprised she could pull off something like this, deep inside Sakura knows she can come up with something like this but in her current state, depressed and confused, she can barely think right at all.

"Don't worry, Sakura-san! We will protect you!" Heisuke said excitedly, it seems that the young Heisuke has developed a crush on the pink-haired kunouchi.

"Arigatou, Toudou-san," Sakura said with a smile

Heisuke frowned, "How many times do I have to tell you Sakura-chan, call me Heisuke,"

"Then arigatou, Heisuke-kun," and Heisuke really liked that.

"After he hit you with his lightning you were unconscious and I can't fight because I lost too much energy so I did the only thing I could do in my current state, I transported us here to my real world. I don't know what happened to your chakra, maybe you lost it when you got here," Hana explained, it was late at night and everyone was asleep. They didn't bother lighting any lamps so no one would notice them if the Shinsengumi were roaming around.

Sakura stared at her hands and smiled sadly, "I'm a medical ninja, do you know that Hana? I use my chakra to heal and now that it's gone I feel useless, it feels so wrong,"

Hana looked at her sadly, "I can't say I know how you feel but I'm sorry, it's partly my fault,"

"You did it to protect us, and I thank you for that,"

"We should get some sleep,"


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 02

* * *

I heard Hana humming the same tune again when I woke up; when she noticed that I'm awake she smiled at me and dragged me out of the room. The sun still hasn't come up; the sky is still dark and the breeze cool as blew in my direction. We stopped when we reached the training grounds.

"Even if we are in another dimension, you still have a mission to protect me. More danger will come to me in this dimension than in yours. You don't have your chakra but you still have your taijutsu and yet, it won't be enough. You need to know the way of the sword," Hana said, I can see now that she's serious and I can't help but fear her especially since she's pointing a katana at me.

"I'll make a bargain; I'll find a way to bring us back home as long as you protect me," she said as she handed me the katana she's pointing at me.

"Deal, but I will protect you anyways," I said and I mean it, I don't know why but deep inside me wants to protect her like she's my responsibility, and as I said, like a sister that needs protecting.

"Attack me," and I did

I thought I was going to hit her because she puts her hands in front of her to shield herself when I heard metals clashed with each other. I noticed that she has a kunai in her hand and it collided with my sword (or her sword since she gave it to me). I back away and attacked again, aiming for her stomach but she dodged it in time, then from her kimono Hana unsheathed a katana that wasn't there a second ago and aimed for my head. I raised my sword to stop her attack and there we battled for strength, pushing our swords to each other.

"Honestly, I don't know how to fight but Sasuke is a really good teacher without him knowing it," she said, her eyes turning red as she pushed me three feet away from my position.

My eyes widened, are Onis really this powerful? She survived her fight with Sasuke without knowing how to fight, "I only had strength, speed, and the ability to heal fast and to make a barrier and he taught me how to use them, without his knowledge of course,"

Now it was her turn to run towards me and attack I don't know what happened but one second she was running towards me and the next thing I know, her katana was at my neck and her mouth next to my ear, "He had me on this position once, he was going to cut my head and I was going to die if it wasn't for that red head idiot,"

I don't understand, "What are you implying?" I asked her

"How could you love someone that horrible?" then she vanished

When she vanished, so did the katana in my hand; I was panting and when I looked up in the sky I saw the sun rising from the mountains.

* * *

This morning at breakfast for the first time I talked to the other girl, Chizuru. She has brown hair that she pulled up in a ponytail. She was surprised when I knew she was a girl, she was obviously a girl and her facial features scream it.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Sakura-chan?" she asked me.

"Of course, why'd you ask?"

She looked at me worriedly, "When you first came here, you look like hell. You should really get all the rest that you need, in fact you need to lie down," she said

Now that she said it, I feel kind of sore, or maybe it's just from the training session I had with Hana and speaking of which, why isn't she here?

"Where is Hana?" I asked no one in particular. She wasn't in our room when I got there earlier and I'm a bit of worried for her.

"She's talking right now to Kondou-san, she'll be here shortly," Okita-san answered and at the same time the fusuma slid open and revealed Hana and Inoue-san.

"Ohayo minna-san!" she greeted all of us with a big smile

"Same to you, Hana-chan. You should get your fill," Chizuru said with a matching big smile as she moved to her right so Hana could have a space between us.

"Aww, why can't Hana-chan sit with me?" Harada-san said

"Hahahaha, suits you right, you can't have all the girls," Shinpachi said with a grin, he pat Chizuru on her head, "These girls have really good taste picking me and all,"

"Shinpachi-san," Chizuru trailed with a nervous smile

"Ano, Sakura-chan and Okita-san, Kondou-san wants to talk to the two of you," Inoue said as he took a seat beside Saitou

Okita hummed as he chewed on his food, he looked at Inoue then to me then to Hana, "What did you do?" he asked the dark-haired young woman.

Hana ignored him and chewed on her own food but I can see a small hidden smile on her face, I resisted the urge to face palm as I sighed. I ruffled her black hair and she giggled, "Good luck Sakura nee-chan,"

What did she do?

"Fine, I won't mind, but are you sure though, Kondou-san?" Okita asked their leader.

"Hana did a fine way of making up my mind," Kondou sighed

For the first time in their conversation Sakura spoke up, "I'm really sorry, Kondou-san. I hope you don't mind it though,"

Kondou held up his hand, "I don't mind, it's a good thing though; one of you should really know how to fight," then he added, "But I expected that it would be Hana, seeing that it is you who needs protecting,"

"You're right, but Hana is a bit fragile and young plus, we have already decided this last night," Sakura explained

"Well then, it's settled. I will train Sakura-chan twice a day, before breakfast and dinner," Okita said, he looked at Sakura, "Now all you have to do is to stay alive during our training,"

'Was that a threat?' was all Sakura could think

"Let's start tomorrow,"

"So how did it go?" Hana asked with a smile, it was like she was asking how my first date went. Then I remembered Ino and her non-existent matchmaking skills.

"Let's just hope Okita-san doesn't kill me, how did you convince Kondou-san, anyway? They shouldn't be teaching us how to fight because one, we're girls and I thought you told me that girls don't usually fight and two, I thought we were prisoners here?"

Hana's smile turned upside down, "I told him the truth," it was like a bomb, she just threw it out of the blue.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't make me repeat it myself. Don't worry, he won't tell on others as long as I keep the Shinsengumi's secret and help them keep it, my bloodline is very powerful, aside from being given an ability or two, we are able to control lesser Oni and that includes their mindless Ragetsu," then Hana's face looks grimmer, "Now to think of it, I seemed powerful but I can feel it fading away,"

"What is fading?" I can't help but ask

"My life force, the more I use my abilities the more closer I am to death," she looked at me, her eyes were teary and I can't help but pity her, "That's why I can't fight, that's why I shouldn't use my ability. Fighting with Sasuke and his team took a toll on me, I used up to much energy,"

I hugged her, so tight to think that she can't breathe, "Then I'll make sure you don't need to lift a finger when we get in a fight,"

She didn't push me away; she just stayed in my arms, and said "You remind me of Tsunade, kind and compassionate and beautiful inside and out. You're a great ninja and I'm sure you can defeat Sasuke in your own way, only, you lack confidence. I promise when we get back, I'm sure you will defeat Sasuke and mind you, my kind takes their promises seriously,"

I smiled at her words but can't help but tense up after hearing Sasuke's name. I loved him and I thought that loving him would be enough to bring him back but after what I saw he is capable of, there's no helping him now unless…..an image of Naruto flashed in my mind…..unless a miracle named Naruto happens. I turned to Hana who was now tucked up on the floor, "What is the Shinsengumi's secret anyways?"


	4. Chapter 03

My Secret

Chapter 03

* * *

My training with Okita-san was really brutal. There was no session that I don't get a cut or a bruise. At first I was confident that I could beat the crap out of him because of my past training with taijutsu or the fact that I know how to fight with a kunai but damn! He's really good.

'And hot too!" Inner Sakura said

I thought I already got rid of you~!

'Well then you failed, because I'm back!'

"Are you alright? I didn't kill you, did I?" Okita—

'Didn't he ask you to just call him Souji?'

That's none of your business!

'Babe, we're one, that's definitely my business—correction, he's definitely my business'

"Sakura!" Okita—fine Souji! Yelled as he slapped me lightly on the cheeks.

I shook my head and said, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something,"

He frowned at me and smacks me on my forehead, "Don't worry about things too much, it's not good for a beautiful lady like you,"

Well now I'm blushing, I can barely remember someone from the opposite sex called me beautiful, "Don't joke things like that, I feel like a fool,"

Then he sat beside me on the steps, "I don't really understand women, when someone calls them pretty they don't believe it but they spend their time in the mirror telling themselves that they're beautiful,"

Where is my Inner when you need her the most?

"Well, that's a secret for me to keep and for you to don't mind, so I'm leaving," I was about to stand up and leave but he grabbed my arm and refused for me to move.

"Why don't we just watch the sunset for a while?" he asked without taking his eyes away from the sunset.

So I stayed and did what he asked me to.

"You know in a few days Hijikata will arrive, I think he won't like it that I'm teaching you how to fight. So you'd better prepare yourself for his ultimate killer-glare," he said out of the blue

'Ooohh, someone's worried about someone,'

Shut up!

I sighed, "Thanks for the insight,"

"You're late! Where did you take Sakura-chan! She could he dying of hunger you know!" Heisuke yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Okita as he and Sakura entered the dining area.

Apparently after the sun set the two were still goofing around, smacking and hitting each other until they were out of breath.

"You two were a bit late so we already ate but Heisuke won't eat until 'his' Sakura-chan eats," Inoue said, gesturing at the mad Heisuke, "He didn't even notice that Shinpachi ate all of his food,"

"Ano, Sakura-chan. You have a cut on your right cheek, I'll just patch it up to you later after you eat," Chizuru said when she noticed a small cut

Sakura touched her cheek, "Thank you, Chizuru-chan, a little cut won't kill me,"

But Chizuru won't budge, "It might get infected!"

"Then I'll just blame it on Souji," Sakura said as she gave Souji a playful glare.

'Someone's on the first name basis?'

You idiot! This is exactly what you wanted!

'I don't know what you're talking about, lalalalalalalalalalala'

"But Sakura-chan!" Chizuru insisted

"Fine,"

Chizuru smiled, "Make sure you finish your food too, with all your training you should be really tired,"

Then Harada-san who was beside Chizuru patted the girl on the head and pulled her close to him, "That's my girl,"

Chizuru blushed at the contact, "Ano, Sanosuke-kun,"

Then Hana who was unusually quiet tonight stood up and left the room without talking to anyone. I noticed she was a bit pale and it really got me worried, I was about to follow her when I heard a loud thump. I rushed out of the room and saw Hana lying on the floor; I ran to her and saw that she was deathly pale and her skin was cool. I checked her pulse and it was weak, my heart was racing, she can't die!

Then I heard her voice in my head, 'I'm not going to die, I'm just tired. Making the pyre burn while in this dimension is really tiring but don't worry it won't kill me'

Then I saw Hajime-san come out of the room, he stared at me for a moment before carrying Hana in his arms, "Eat, I'll be the one to bring her to your room,"

I nodded; I turned and saw that several heads poke out from the room, "What happened, Sakura-chan?" Heisuke asked

"Hana fainted,"

I entered the room again and sat at my place and continued eating, fast.

"Are you sure you're alright Chizuru? No wounds or unknown diseases?" Shinpachi asked

"No, why?" she asked

"Well, Sakura-chan arrived here injured and now Hana-chan just fainted, I hope she's going to be alright though,"

"Hana's strong, she'll be okay. Chizuru?"

"Hai?"

"I going to need a basin of water and a clean rag, Souji? Where can I get some extra clothes for Hana?"

It was almost midnight or so my body clock tells me, Hana was having chills and since Souji and Chizuru stayed at our room to help me when I need something. Both of them are now asleep on each corner of the room.

"Get away from me," I can hear Hana talking in her sleep

I touched her cheek and whispered to her, "Shh..everything is going to be alright, no one is going to hurt you,"

"Leave me alone!" she said a little bit louder, "Don't come near me!" she was almost crying and it woke the two up.

"It's just a nightmare, Hana. Everything is going to be alright," I found myself whispering to her

"Nightmare?" Souji asked as he crawled towards us.

"It looks horrible, I think we should wake her up," Chizuru said while ribbing her sleepy eyes.

"No!," no tears are spilling out of Hana's closed eyelids

I was about to shake her awake when she abruptly sat up, she was sweating and panting hard. She turned to look at us then when she calmed down she went back to lie down, she had her arm covering her eyes and said, "It was so horrifying. They were out to kill me, pain I can take, just don't give me death,"

"I think I can handle things from here, you should get to your beds, Souji, Chizuru,"

Both were reluctant to leave but they did anyways, "Didn't I promise, I'm not going to let you die? No one will kill you, Hana. They have to get through me first,"

"You're really compassionate Sakura Haruno but your compassion cannot take away my fear of death," she said

'This is the part where we desperately need Naruto'—Inner Sakura

Did you really have to say that?

* * *

Days have passed and my sessions with Souji have gotten harder and harder and just this morning I had a deep cut on my left arm but not deep enough to disable me and I didn't even hear an apology. Chizuru never cease to amaze me, she was like mother even though I'm older than she is by a year give or take. She's currently patching my left arm with clean bandages, I find this awkward since back in Konoha, I'm the medic, I'm the one who patches the injured but in this world, it's like I'm nobody when it comes to medicines and stuff.

'Maybe this is a lesson that we shouldn't depend too much on our chakra?' Inner Sakura said

Today, Kondou graced us with his presence at dinner; I noticed Hana sat beside him and they were both talking like they were the best of friends. Everyone was quiet as they eat their dinner but the silence was broken when Heisuke took a piece of meat from Shinpachi's plate.

"WAAH! Why did you take it! I planning on saving that for last!" the large man cried

"It was only a payback when you took mine too!" Heisuke reasoned out while chewing

"That's was a long time ago!"

"Liar! It was this morning!"

And the two started their brawl.

I noticed Chizuru raising her eyebrow at the two men beside her, it was a funny sight and I can't help but giggle.

"Hm? Why are you laughing?" Souji asked me with one eye open

"Stop it you two! You're getting on the girls' nerves," Inoue-san said and that stopped the two and stared at us girls, when they looked at me I waved my hands in front of my face nervously and said, "He said it, not me,"

Then the fusuma slid open and revealed a man with a long black hair, his face actually reminded me of Sasuke's brother—Itachi minus the large eye bags.

"I just got back," he said as he sat beside Kondou-san.

He must be Toshizo Hijikata—the Lieutenant of the Shinsengumi, the Shinsengumi feared just as they respected him. Then another dark haired man who must be Sannan-san the First Sergeant, their terms are confusing to me but according to Hana, everyone in this room is a high ranked official of the Shinsengumi. A few days ago Inoue-san told us that Sannan-san injured his left arm and there's a big possibility that he won't be able to sword fight properly, I don't pity him because as a warrior disabled to fight is really painful but it would be painful to know that people pity you.

Everyone shut up and can barely look at Sannan-san but Souji didn't seem to mind and said, "Welcome back, Sannan-san,"

He smiled, but I know they're fake, "It's good to be back," he said

"Lieutenant, First Sergeant, you did well. How's your arm, Sannan-kun?" Kondou asked

Sannan-san sighed sadly, "As you can see, I was so careless," when he saw the worried glances the men gave him he forced another smile, "It's not really that bad, don't worry, I'll be fine, so if you'll excuse me," he stood up and left the room.

"But what about your dinner!" Heisuke yelled so Sannan could hear him or maybe that's really Heisuke's indoor voice

"I'll pass, I'm a little tired I need to get some rest," he said

Now that Souji is sure that Sannan-san is out of hearing's range he asked, "Hijikata-kun, how bad exactly is Sannan's condition?"

"I can't say," was Hijikata's answer

Then he noticed the three girls are present somewhere they shouldn't be.

"What are they doing here?" he asked as he glared at us one by one. I can see it scared Chizuru but it didn't seemed to faze me or Hana, in my defense I'm used to all the glaring, Tsunade, Neji, and even Ino's glare could be scary especially if it involves men, handsome men.

"Who gave you the permission to dine with us?" he asked Chizuru, poor girl.

Hello, we're here too if you notice. Do I have to wave my hand in front of your face so you can notice us too? Or are your eyes set for Chizuru only?

'Go, girl!'

Who told you to come out?

'Kill joy'

"Actually it was me, Toshi. I invited the girls to dine with us," Kondou stuttered

'Hinata-like much?'

Shut up!

"I invited them,"—Heisuke

"Nope it was me,"—Shinpachi

"It was me,"—Inoue

"I did it," –Sanosuke

"Well it definitely wasn't me," –Hana

"I only invited her," –Souji said pointing at me, so I elbowed him on the gut.

Hijikata sighed, "I can't believe you guy, warming up to these girls,"

"Oh come on, he's already warming up to Chizuru," Hana whispered to Kondou but it was audible to all of us.

Would you look at that, Chizuru's face is as red as a tomato I wish I had a camera.

"Oh come on, it's just for mealtimes. They barely leave their room and they haven't been bothering us. It's been half a month now and they didn't even tried to run away," Heisuke said

"Maybe Okita-san's threats really did well. I mean," Hana interrupted

Kondou smack her on the back of her head, "You should really hold that tongue of yours," he said with a smile

Hana pouted, "It's not my fault I can't hold it down!"

Hijikata snorted and said, "It's only been half a month!" then he turned to Kondou, "People will start to question your authority if you're this kind,"

Chizuru cleared her throat, "I'll just eat on my room then," she gathered her food on her tray

"But I don't wanna leave!' Hana cried and Kondou had to hit her lightly on the head again to shut her up.

Chizuru was about to leave when Hijikata said, "Only during mealtimes," and Chizuru smiled at him

"And that ladies and gentlemen is a start of something cheesy,"


	5. Chapter 04: We Meet Again

My Secret

Chapter 04

* * *

"I'm confused, is this normal?" Hana asked, we were sitting at the steps outside our room watching the sunset, for the first time in weeks Souji didn't train me because he's on rounds tonight.

"Of course, what are you thinking," I asked hoping to help her ease her confusion.

"You know I could just vanish right now and go to my clan but I know they won't like it if they know I'm here. So should I go just like what my heart says or should I stay hidden from them?"

"Depends on what kind of people your clan is. But I'm sure your family would like to see after being gone for years," I said

"Then you want me to prance in front of them and say 'Hello I'm here and I left that dimension you sent me too but don't worry the pyre is still burning back there',"

If she's trying to humor me then, "Pretty much,"

"Ugh! You're no help!" she said while stomping around me, when she calmed down she sat beside me, "I'm in a bad mood and every time I'm in a bad mood something bad happens,"

I was about to ask her if it will involve the Ragetsu but I shut up when I heard footsteps, we turned and saw Sannan walking towards us, he had a katana in his hands and he was wearing the Shinsengumi uniform. Speaking of uniform, what happened to my clothes?

He must be thinking deeply since he didn't notice us and when he did, he stopped walking and turned back before he could talk another step, "If you want to train, Sannan-san, you can do it here. We won't mind, we can leave if you want,"

"If you do it out of pity, Sakura-san—"

But I interrupted him, "I don't pity you, Sannan-san but I'm worried for you, being distant, silent and frustrated won't help you at all. Why don't you eat with us tonight, everyone would like that,"

'Seriously? Even Sannan-san? Ino would be proud of you'

When will you shut up?

"If you want, no one goes around this area at night, right? Then you can train here when everyone is asleep," I said which surprised him

'Then in the following week, you will invite him in your room,'

Do you mind telling me your switch off button?

"I'll keep that in mind," and he continued walking away.

"Don't be ashamed at your condition, Sannan-san. Only be ashamed when you give up without doing anything," I can't help but add.

But that night, he didn't come.

* * *

"I gave you three the permission to dine with us but I don't recall letting you roam around," Hijikata said as he entered the kitchen.

Hana was about to talk back but luckily I clamped my hand on her mouth just in time.

"We just wanted to help out," Chizuru answered politely

"We don't need your help,"

Ouch, that hit the stop and double ouch since Hana bit me. Luckily it didn't bleed.

"Can you give me permission to give Sannan-san his food?" Chizuru asked suddenly

"You," Hijikata said glaring daggers at her

"Hai, I have experience from when I help my father with his patients," she said

But do you have experience with hopeless disable warriors? Because I haven't too, that's Naruto's expertise.

"Don't bother, you're sympathy will only make it worse," Hijikata really had to be a pessimist though, but it's true.

"Let her give it a shot, Hijikata-san. You might not know a miracle could happen," Souji said

"Fine, do as you like just don't bother running to me, crying if he doesn't eat," Hijikata said and Hana had to snort.

He glared at her and left quickly, "Did you really have to do that? Look at Chizuru, she's all red again," I said pointing at the red faced brunette standing stiffly

"But it was so funny,"

Now that Chizuru managed to compose herself, "Does Hijikata-san even care about Sannan-san?" she asked no one in particular.

"You're wrong," for the first time today Saitou said

"Hijikata-san is worried, what kind of Lieutenant would he be if he doesn't care?" Hana said

"If you look at it that way, Hijikata was there when Sannan got injured, he would be guilty knowing that his comrade got hurt even if he was there," I said as I reminisced my missions, sometimes I pushed myself to the limit just to heal my comrades because I cannot stomach not being able to heal them even if I know I can still do something about it.

"Well spoken, Sakura. But that will not explain why were you not in the training grounds this morning," Souji asked.

I laughed nervously, "I over slept,"

'Waiting for Sannan-san'

If you only have a body, I will kill you.

'Good thing then that I don't'

"Then, next time I'll be the one to wake you up,"

"Ooooohhh. I should really get my own room, right? Saito-san?" Hana asked ignoring the heavy glare I was giving her

"I don't know anything,"

"WHAT! YOU KNOW MEN ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ENTER A WOMAN'S QUARTER!" Heisuke yelled

"Unless they're *cough," Hana teased as she watched Saito preparing the food.

"You're dead,"

And the chase started.

* * *

At breakfast, Chizuru was a bit down; I see that her plan failed. But that's the least of our worries, Hana and I seemed to be on Hijikata's hit list seeing that he's always glaring at us especially since he caught us running around the compound. Hana was a bit persistent that she even tried to run away that he carried her by her scruff to the dining area.

"Annoying little girl, is she? Can I kill her now?" Souji asked smiling at the two of us

"You won't kill me, Sakura will hate you for the rest of your life," Hana said

"Don't feel down Chizuru, if you want I'll be the one to give him his lunch," Heisuke asked the depressed girl.

"Come one, cheer up!" Shinpachi said

"Arigatou," was all the girl could muster

Then the doors slid open and revealed the First Sergeant of the Shinsengumi. He sat down in his place and ate there quietly. Everyone was surprised no one spoke up until he said with a smile, "Eating with a crowd makes the food taste better,"

"Of course, Sannan-san," Kondou said

I see that Chizuru is now smiling, and then it turned into a nervous smile when Harada pulled her to him, "But it will be better if you eat with me,"

"Ha! You're making her puke, Sanosuke. Look at her," Shinpachi said as he tried to pull Chizuru next to him

"Stop it," another surprising incident happened, Hana—mature enough to stop the two but then it was wishful thinking since she added, "You're making Hijikata-san jealous,"

I think battling the Rasetsu would be better than fighting Hijikata since I think he's really tempted to kill Hana.

Souji reached his hand to Hana and patted her on her head, "I'm beginning to like you,"

And the crowd started to laugh, if you only life was like this no?

* * *

A few weeks later, Hijikata found out about my training with Souji. Surprisingly he didn't go against it and he even said that Saito could teach me too, which I declined because Souji was glaring at me from behind Hijikata.

Then one day all of a sudden Sannan came to talk to me. I was sitting cross legged on the ground; I just finished meditating when he sat across me with a smile on his face. He held out a cup of black substance at me.

"What is that?" I asked trying not to wince at the thought of drinking it

"I heard Chizuru was given the permission to join on our rounds so she could find her father. I also heard that she asked if you and Hana could come with her and Hijikata agreed, but because of your pink hair, Kohako can easily find you so I made this, it's some kind of dye I made earlier this morning," he said as he handed me the cup

"Is it effective?" I can't help but ask

"I tried it with Sanosuke's hair and it worked; only water could take it off," he said

I couldn't help it, so I put the cup on the ground and hugged the guy on the spot. It's like some kind of grand gesture; he made a black dye just so I could go out of these grounds because I'm being chased by a guy who doesn't actually exist.

"Arigatou, Sannan-san," then I ran to find Chizuru.

Actually, we told Chizuru half truth and half lie, well mostly it was a lie because she was from Edo and she almost knows everyone there and we can't risk being caught. So we told her we're not actually from Edo; we were actually from a small town that was overrun by a group of rogue warriors and they were set out to kill Hana being the leader's daughter so the both of us fled and wound up in Kyoto, we didn't know that a few of them caught up with us and we got attacked, we managed to run away and we hid behind a store where Chizuru saw us when another set of rogue warriors was after her. And in return we help her find her father so there! So many secrets, so many lies I feel like a bad person.

"You're allowed to leave the headquarters," Hijikata said and you can see his eyes soften when Chizuru smiled and thanked him, "You'll go with whoever is on patrol, follow the squad leader at all times,"

"Souji, Heisuke? You're the ones on patrol right?" he asked

They both nodded, "But if we get surrounded by the enemies I'm leaving them," Souji said hoping to intimidate us and Chizuru did but Hana had to speak up.

"Sakura—nee chan will protect us, and it was you who taught her how to fight, so it's okay,"

"No it won't be okay!" Hijikata exclaimed

"The Choushuu are acting strange lately, so I'm not really comfortable with you three going out," Chizuru looked worried that Hijikata might change his mind, "But we've received sightings of the doctor and it would be best to take this opportunity right now while it's in our grasp,"

Then he turned to the two of us, "And as for you two, are you sure Kohako won't find you," he said while eyeing my pink hair.

"Sannan-san made me a black dye for my hair," and I was really excited to try it out, I have never dyed my hair black so I'm a bit too excited right now, "And I really want to help Chizuru find her father and so does Hana,"

The girl nodded while grinning madly, she send m a message telepathically that she can't wait to get out of this place; she needs to see real people.

Kyoto was a crowded place and it reminded me of Konoha and all of a sudden I feel home sick. I miss going to ramen shops with Naruto and Kakashi, and honestly I miss telling Sai calling me ugly.

We talked to almost every person we pass by if they saw a doctor named Koudou Yukimura and all of them said no, until we talked to this man, "I heard a man named Koudou Yukimura in Masuya," he said as he pointed at a shop just ahead of us.

Then a bickering started with the Shinsengumi and a few armed men by the bridge, Souji went to his fellow Shinsengumi and left Chizuru running to the said shop. We followed Chizuru but before I could enter, I saw her. Red fair and red eyes rimmed with her glasses, Karin—one of the members of Sasuke's team Taka. This only means that Sasuke is with her too, I pray to Kami they don't have their chakra and Sasuke's Sharingan. She met my eyes and at the same time I caught a glimpse of a man trying to attack Chizuru and Hana.

"You!" I heard Karin scream as she run towards me; she stopped just a few feet away from me while eyeing warily the katana on my waist.

It took all my strength to turn around and rushed towards the men attacking Hana and Chizuru, since he didn't notice me I hit him at the back of his neck and he went unconscious. Souji and the other Shinsengumi entered the place and started fighting. I ignored them and saw Karin not moving from her previous place.

"No chakra, huh? I guess we're the same, drop that weapon of yours and fight me fair and square," Karin said then she saw my hair, "Even if you painted your hair violet, you're large forehead gives it all away,"

I dropped my katana, "I don't want to fight you, but I want to see Sasuke," I can't help but say it

She snorted, "You? Over my dead body!" she screamed as she run towards me with a kunai in her hand.

This is bad, but I felt a cold metal on my hand and saw that it was a kunai, Hana. But I have no time to think, our kunai hit each other in a forbidden dance, but honestly, I'm more graceful than she is. I noticed a crowd is forming and I saw the Shinsengumi with Hana and Chizuru on one side.

I noticed that her grip on the kunai has loosen, so I kicked her arm and it flew away towards the crowd, I ignored the gasps as I elbowed her right on the gut and since my back was facing her, I grabbed her left arm and hurled her over my shoulder.

"Karin!" I heard someone screamed, a flash of blue went passed me and I saw Suigetsu on the ground cradling Karin's unconscious body.

"Leave and don't come back," I told him coldly

He carried Karin's body and glared at me, "Only Sasuke can tell us that, he will get her and when he does pray that he will show mercy on her," then he run.

I turned around, I grabbed Hana and I practically dragged her back to the headquarters. We need to leave. Now that Karin knows I'm with the Shinsengumi and she will tell Sasuke and he will take Hana in his own cunning way, like joining the enemy, I just know it.


	6. Chapter 05: The Ikedaya Affair

My Secret

Chapter 05

* * *

"NO! I will not allow you to leave!" Hijikata practically screamed at me.

"He will attack this place, I just know it! He will gather men, enough to overrun this place! And from what I've heard this place is swarming with Shinsengumi-haters! I will not risk Hana's safety!" I had to say it

"Kohako wasn't his name, it was Sasuke and he was not after Sakura, he was after me. I'm sorry I lied but I didn't trust your men," Hana whispered.

What is she doing?

"Hana! Lying is punishable by death—"

"No! Hijikata! Spare the child, I knew about this," Kondou said

What are they doing?

"Kondou-san, I don't believe you," Hijikata said in disbelief

Why lie? Why keep it a secret? If they only they told each other the truth, they wouldn't be like this.

"But my decision is clear, Hana and Sakura Haruno are to not leave this headquarters unless being escorted by any of us," Hijikata said

I glared at him, "Just don't blame me if something bad happens,"

"This discussion is finished, Souji, I heard your patrol was an achievement, you captured the Choushuu spy Furutaka Shuuntarou,"

"And aside from that, he confiscated the arms pilling at Masuya," Sannan added

"You guys were great!" Shinpachi said, "So did you find anything about the doctor?"

Chizuru shook her head.

"Ah, so how did your interrogation with Furukata go, by the way?" Sanosuke asked Hijikata

"They'll set Kyoto in fire on a windy day," he answered

Chizuru's eye widened, "Are they really capable of doing that? It could kill innocent people!"

"This is war, Chizuru. They show no mercy,"

After several seconds of silence, "And in the midst of chaos, they will kidnap the Emperor and take him to Choushuu," Hijikata said

"Kidnap the emperor? They keep on saying that they respect the emperor but I don't see it," Heisuke said

"The Choushuu must be crazy, to burn the capital—it's—UNTHINKABLE!" Shinpachi exclaimed

"Since we captured one of their men, they are now panicking," Hijikata said

"Then they will take counter measures, a meeting will be held but where?" I wondered and I didn't notice that I said it out loud until I noticed that everyone in the room looked at me.

"You seemed to be excited, Sakura-chan," Souji said

"There's a large possibility that Sasuke will join Choushuu and I want to see him, if you go out, please take me," I looked at Hijikata asking for permission

"I'll think about it, but right now we should discuss about our plan, as Sakura was saying, where will they meet?" Hijikata asked

Shimeda, a Shinsengumi spy answered, "If we go at their usual pattern I say Shikokuya or Ikedaya,"

"We should infrom the Aizu Clan about this, Hijikata-san, gather our men, we leave tonight," he said

"Sakura, we won't be held responsible for your decision, you can go with us," Hijikata said

I smiled politely at him and thanked him. On our way to our room I told Hana, "Most of the Shinsengumi will be out, to be safe, Stay in our room and don't leave until I get back, and if you can help it, don't sleep. I need to see him, I need answers," I told her

She snorted at me, "I have two abilities, to make a barrier and to make random weapons appear. I can take care of myself so I'm going with you. I have questions I need to ask him too,"

"Hijikata won't allow you to leave, " I told her

Then I suddenly don't like the smile on her face.

I changed my clothes to something similar to Chizuru's; I felt a large cloth draped over me and saw that it was the Shinsengumi's uniform, "You have a lot of explaining to do and if you don't get yourself killed tonight, I will ask Hijikata-san to make you the first female member of the Shinsengumi," Souji said

"Most of the men will be at Shikokuya where will you join, Sakura-chan?" Kondou asked

"Ikedaya,"

"There will only be ten men with you, Sakura. Are you sure?" Kondou asked

"As I said, I can take care of myself,"

We hid on one of the alleys, my intuition was right, the meeting will be at Ikedaya and like a cherry on the top I saw Suigetsu guarding the front door, Sasuke will be here, I can almost feel it.

'Are you going to fight him, Sakura?' I can hear Hana asked in my head

I searched my surrounding hoping to see her but I failed, 'I'm really good at hiding so don't bother go looking for me' she said

"Is the Aizu Clan here yet?" Kondou asked

"Not yet," one member said

After a few minutes of waiting the Aizu Clan still hasn't arrived, "Damn it! Why are they damn late!" Heisuke complained

Then I saw Suigetsu leaving the front door, he ran inside and didn't came out again.

"They're not going to make it," Shinpachi said

"What are we going to do? It would be lame if they got away, Kondou-san?" Souji said

Kondou looked troubled and said, "We don't have a choice; we need to go in our own,"

Instead of feeling fear around these people, I noticed them smiling. This is why I love the Shinsengumi, always looking at the positive side, and it reminded me of Konoha. My home.

I was the last to enter Ikedaya and the fight has already begun.

I have no time for these geezers I need to find Suigetsu and I bet he's in the second floor; I fought my way to the stairs with Heisuke and Souji. The fights were brutal, it is either, you live and your opponent die or you die and your opponent wins. They don't have medics that could heal them in an instant, they don't use jutsus; they only have a sword, a skill to use it and a will to win.

The blade Souji gave me was very sharp, every hit kills and I swear I saw someone's intestines and I think I cut off a head or two and who knows maybe more. Two men are attacking me from both my front and back, this is unfair, eleven of us against all of these geezers, I kicked the man behind me on the gut and impaled my katana the other man right on the heart, I grabbed a fallen sword on my feet and threw it on a man that was about to plunge his sword at a Shinsengumi member.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I heard Heisuke cry as Souji run up the stairs. I ran with him and prepared myself, "Waah! Sakura-chan!"

Only a few men were upstairs and Souji finished them in mere seconds, then I saw him, Suigetsu I was disappointed to see that he was alone, he was guarding a door and I bet a Choushuu leader would be there. He pointed his sword at Souji and said, "I will not permit you to enter,"

I felt two kunai on my free hand, 'Thank You' I said in my mind, hoping Hana could hear me. I threw it at him but he dodged it but it impaled on the fusuma. I lunged at him and we moved to one corner of the room, "Go, Souji and be sure to make it out alive if you want explanations," I shouted at him

"Bet I would," and with that the two of them entered.

Suigetsu is a good swordsman, I have to admit but with Souji's brutal training for months I can keep up with him and I'm confident saying I have the upper hand. Maybe at this rate, I could actually take on Sasuke I mean he doesn't have chakra here and all. Our katanas clinked together in sync, I managed to cut his cheek as he did mine, but I'm aiming for his dominant hand which is his left. I heard from Saito that you cannot wield a sword with one hand so I intend to take away one of his hands.

"Sasuke wants you to stay out of his business," Suigetsu said as he dodged my katana

I giggled mockingly, "Funny thing is, Hana is my charge now, making her my business,"

Suigetsu smirked, "You named the nameless Priestess, Hana like the flower," he said

"And she liked it, where is Sasuke? I prefer to speak to him," I said

"You're getting kind of cocky, just because you now have a skill with a blade doesn't mean you can take down Sasuke,"

"I don't want to kill him, that's Naruto's job. I just want to know how you got here,"

"Did you know that your Hokage used to have a crush on that snake and she just couldn't resist telling him what she knew, some secret," Suigetsu said with a smirk

"That doesn't answer my question,"

"I don't know, but Sasuke knows you should ask him, oh—wait, you can't,"

"Where is he?"

"He joined the Choushuu and he will destroy the Shinsengumi just to get to the Priestess,"

"I'll see you try," and there I saw an opening, I had one kunai in my hand and I plunged it on his left arm. I feel sorry for him, but if I want to protect Hana, I have to be cruel to my enemies.

Then I dragged him by his left arm making it more painful, I threw him out of the window with all my human strength (he's far more heavier than Karin) and yelled, "Go to him and tell him, he will never have Hana,"

I saw him stand up and I watched him run. He was fast for an injured man and I praise him for that, I want him alive—so he can tell Sasuke.

Fighting and throwing a man out of the window really took a toll out of me, I leaned on the wall for support and when I couldn't take the sore, I slid downward until I was sitting at the floor. I noticed something I haven't earlier, the fusuma doors are now broken, hell even the wall was broken! And I saw Heisuke on the floor, I crawled pathetically next to him and saw and large man three times my size looking at Heisuke with pity, "I don't want to hurt anyone, but he leave me with no choice,"

"I understand, I can't fight you because I'm tired I might even fall unconscious in matter of seconds. And if you're one with the Choushuu, a man named Sasuke, don't trust him, he'll only use you," then I was out.


	7. Chapter 06: Acceptance

My Secret

Chapter 06

* * *

I opened my eyes when I felt someone carry me; I noticed it was Saito-san, "Heisuke, is he alright?" I can't help but ask.

"He's already in the stretcher, he's alive if that's what you're asking," he answered emotionlessly as we climbed down the stairs, I see that the other members of the Shinsengumi that was supposed to be in Shikokuya are here and when I noticed Hijikata I tried to get out of Saito's arms. But I was too late, he already saw me but I was surprised he didn't glare at me instead he congratulated me.

"Good job, Sakura. I heard from my men that you did a lot tonight, so did your search for this Sasuke a success," he said

Did he really have to remind me?

"I was right, he joined Choushuu and he will destroy Shinsengumi just to get to Hana. Do you still want to keep us?" I asked him with a mocking smile

"Nonsense, as a man, we will protect you girls from dangers even if you are a skillful warrior. The crowd might think the Shinsengumi are nothing but pitiful men then they are wrong, we cannot be defeated easily," Hijikata said with pride, "Come now, we should go back to the headquarters,"

Bloody and wounded we paraded the street, showing the bloodshed we got ourselves into to the civilians. Still in Saito's arms I tried to look for Souji, I actually expected him to tease me about passing out while he mightily fought the Choushuu geezers. But when I saw that he was lying on a stretcher I gasped, Saito saw that she was looking at Souji and explained, "He was severely wounded, but he'll make it through. I also heard from Chizuru that he was coughing up blood while he was fighting,"

I can see the sun com up from the mountains, what happened last night was a success but still we suffered for it, one of our men died and two were severely injured. I can see the civilians are looking at the Shinsengumi with fear; I guess starting from now they will start fearing the Shinsengumi and maybe respect them.

"Sakura-nee chan!" I heard Hana's voice when we entered the headquarters, "You're going to pay for making me stay in that room the entire night!"

Saito then let me go and helped me to stand on my two feet, "Take a bath and go directly to the dining area with Hana," he said and I wobbled my way towards Hana.

After taking a short hot bath I changed into a more feminine looking kimono while Hana and I were walking towards the dining area she said, "He's an Oni you know,"

I tensed, I met an Oni? "Who?" I asked

"The man who took Heisuke out, luckily he didn't notice me," and our conversation ended like that

I slid the door open and saw that they were waiting for us, "Sorry I'm late, I'm still a bit sore,"

"It's alright Sakura-chan, I see that your hair is now back to its original color," Sannan-san commented

I touched my hair and noticed that it was now a bit longer, it now went past my shoulder, "Yeah, but even if I changed my hair color they would still know it was me,"

Then Hana who is now seated beside Saito said, "Maybe, it's your eyes, they are a different shade of green you know. Not anyone has that kind of eyes,"

Now that she said it, my green eyes are a dull shade of light green not like Souji's eyes bright and piercing.

"I guess so, but that doesn't matter anymore," then I searched for a space to seat and saw a vacant one between Sanosuke and Souji. As soon as I sat down I eyed the First Captain, he looked okay for someone who's coughing up blood then when our eyes met, he smiled at me and flicked a finger at my forehead, "Now that we're both alive, you and I are going to have a talk later,"

"Ooohh I wonder what are they going to talk about?" Hana asked Saito who was always quiet beside her

"I don't know anything," he answered quietly

Then Chizuru entered from the other sliding door, she sat beside Sannan-san and gave him a folded paper and a cup of water. Then I saw Heisuke holding one too, Souji also gave me a folded paper and said, "It's medicine, drink it if you don't want Hijikata to kill you,"

"But my injuries are all better now," Sannan said, I noticed he was hesitant to take it, I rolled my eyes. Even if they come from different dimension, they still fear their medicines.

"But Hijikata-san told me to give it to you," Chizuru answered

Hijikata was glaring daggers at Sannan who was still hesitant on drinking it, I saw Souji and followed his lead, I opened the paper and saw that it was a white powdered medicine when the medicine touched my tongue I immediately gulped down the nearest water supply which happens to be the cup of water on Souji's hands.

"Hey!"

"What is that?" I exclaimed while trying to look for another cup of water just to get the taste out of my mouth.

Now that I've tasted it, I kind-of know now how my patients feel whenever I forced (literally) their medicine down to their throat.

"Ishida Sanyaku, Hijikata's family made them," Heisuke said then added excitedly, "The pain from cuts and bruises go away when you take Ishida Sanyaku!" He took the medicine and tried not to gag, "It's nasty!" he cried

"Care to test it now?" Hijikata asked as he held out his fist I swear I could see a dark aura around it.

"C'mon, it would be lame if I got beat up again!" Heisuke said as he cowered in fear

We all laughed, "I'm really amazed they were able to injure two of our great swordsman," Inoue had to be a killjoy and say it

Souji's eyes intensified when he said, "I'm going to beat him next time,"

"But I heard, he wasn't from Choushuu," Shinpachi said

Again, I was disappointed.

"They may have been spies from another clan," Saito said

"But why? What are they after?" Sanosuke asked

Saito shook his head, and the discussion ended there.

* * *

Just this afternoon Chizuru asked me and if I could go with her with Sanosuke on his round but we declined, actually I declined while Hana was wailing at me to let her go with Chizuru after a few minutes I gave her a katana and a warning that if she gets attacked she will never get out of the headquarters again. When I got to my room I saw Souji sitting and waiting patiently for me on the floor, "What took you so long?" he asked

"Hana," was all the explanation he needs.

He pat the space next to him, gesturing me to seat next to him as soon as my butt hit the floor I felt a cold metal on my right cheek, "You're a warrior but your skill is not of a swordsman, who are you really Sakura?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to play innocent with him but he didn't fell for it.

"No woman can harbor such skill for only a few months and your skill in hand-in-hand combat is exceptional, years of practice, I suppose?" he asked as he pushed the blade of his sword to my cheek drawing blood.

"I'm a warrior and yes I had years of practice in hand-in-hand combat. You're a good teacher when it comes to a blade," I said and the last part was just to boost his ego so he could let me go and he did.

Then he stood up and walked towards the round window and opened it, illuminating my room with the sunset, he looked at me and gestured me to come to him, when I didn't move he said, "Sorry about that, I won't do it again. Now get up and don't ruin our date,"

'Date!" –Inner Sakura

"DATE!"—Outer Sakura

"Hahahaha! You should have seen your face, you look like a tomato!" he said between his guffaws

Disappointment marred Sakura's face but she masked it with annoyance, she repeatedly punched him on his chest, "You idiot! Don't joke about things like that!"

"Oooohh, you never dated?" he asked, surprised when she nodded.

Oh god! I can't believe I even hoped! He's lucky I don't have a chakra or else he would find himself knocked out for two weeks!

"I'm always busy with training, I never had time," then a voice and it wasn't my Inner said 'Or maybe you were always busy remembering Sasuke'

"Why don't you go out with Heisuke then? It's obvious he likes you," he said

I shook my head in disbelief, "Men, they just don't understand us women," I sighed and leaned on him, then he placed his arms on my shoulder. Butterflies are suddenly fluttering on my gut and I had the sudden urge to punch each of them dead.

"Why aren't you asking for more?" I asked, referring to my vague confession

"Everyone has a right to keep their secrets and I prefer if it you told me yourself," he honestly said

Funny, I thought he was that kind of person who doesn't know personal space.

"Maybe, someday I might tell you everything," I said as I gazed at the darkening sky.

* * *

"—and the bells, they sound so beautiful and the lights too were breathtaking and—and—and—"

"I get it, Hana and it's a shame I didn't get to see it," I said

Hana looked at me with a smile that I don't like, "But it's nothing compared to watching you and Souji all alone in this room, Heisuke will be mad," she added, "Too bad I didn't get to see it,"

A blush appeared on my face as I remembered his teasing.

'Date, date, date, date, date, date, date," Inner Sakura repeatedly said in my mind.

Then all of a sudden a smile appeared on my face, it's been a long time since I've felt something like this. A swarm of butterflies in my stomach mixed with a warm feeling in my heart. But then reality strikes me, I have no time for crushes and it's not like I'm going to stay in here forever.

"He likes you too, you know. I can see it in his eyes," I heard Hana said, a real smile marred on her face.

"You can read minds?" I gasped, how many abilities does this girl have?

I raised her eyebrow, "You said it out loud, from what I heard most crushes turns into what you call 'love' and aren't you humans willing to risk anything for love's sake?"

"Yes, if you're blinded by your love, that is. That's the same thing that happened to me,"

"Care to elaborate," –meaning tell me all the details and make it good.

"I love Sasuke,"

Her eyes widened.

"At first, it was just a childish crush I liked him because he was strong and handsome but as time went by I realized I love him because of who he really is, not just a hot and famous ninja but I love him for his faults and I want to help him achieve his goal. Things suddenly changed when Orochimaru appeared and offered him power and I feared that Sasuke would join him and leave us—me and I was right, he left that night. I tried to stop him, I told him I love him and I will help him in any way I can and I even offered going with him but that damn prick knocked me unconscious and left me on that cold bench!"

Still wide eyed, I continued, "I trained under Tsunade's wing so I could be powerful enough to help Naruto get Sasuke back. I want him back in Konoha," tears started to fall from my cheeks, "I want him back then everything will be back to normal, Team Seven and all. But this mission made me realize he isn't the same Sasuke—who cared for us in his own way, he is now a blood thirsty, power hungry missing nin. I thought love would be enough to bring him back, how stupid and naïve of me and I call myself a kunouichi,"

I sound so pathetic, but I need to get it out.

"Do you still love him?" Hana asked quietly

"I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no, who knows,"

"You would know, what if there comes a time where you have to kill him? Will you be able to do it seeing that you have feelings for him?" Hana asked, I see where she is going.

"My mission goes first, he will not touch you and if he hurts you it will be the last thing he'll do,"

Love him or not I will have to kill him if he hurts Hana.

"Good," was all she said

"Hana?"

"Hmm?"

"How is it possible that he's here?"

"That's what I want to know too. Only an Oni has the ability to open a portal. And it's not possible for an Oni to travel to your dimension as long as my pyre is still burning,"

"So how are you working on finding a way back to my world?"

"Unfortunately I still don't have a clue. This is harder than I thought,"

"How exactly do you find a way back home?"

"I'm looking for an Oni of nobility, get on his or her good side then ask him to make a portal back home, since I can't let my clan know I'm here,"

"How about that Oni that attacked Heisuke?"

"I can't find him. I know he's here, but I can't pinpoint exactly where, he's good and I hate it!" Hana complained as she tried ripping out all of her hair.

I laughed at her childishness, "Don't give up," I said

"Have you ever been in love, Hana?" I asked catching her off guard.

"No, most of the male Oni's I met were arrogant jerks while the rest are too nice,"

"How about a human?"

She looked at me like I had grown three heads, "Are you kidding me? Fall in love? With a human? That's—that's—that's—,"

"Stupid? Crazy? Illogical? Unthinkable? Laughable? A disgrace?" I said trying to fill her in.

"Yes! Everything you said! A human? I'd rather—rather—" she was out of words again, I know she couldn't say die because I know she'd rather fall in love with a human that die.

"—Drink that horrible medicine made by Hijikata's family!" she exclaimed

If only she knew what it tasted like


	8. Chapter 07: Kinmon No Hen Incident

My Secret

Chapter 07

* * *

A month has passed and I didn't have training with Souji for a while since he's still injured but he's already been threatening me about how brutal our training will be and that there's a large possibility I will die. Months of hearing his threats, no matter how scary and intimidating they will be you'll get used to it and sometimes you could almost take it as a joke.

Another thing about Souji is that he actually asked Hijikata to make me a member of the Shinsengumi seeing that my abilities would be a great asset to them. Hijikata declined the offer because I was a women but he still allowed me to fight if I want to and I could join their rounds if I feel like it. And I get to join their meetings when I'm on the mood.

I joined this certain meeting since Hana asked me too, Chizuru and I were like unofficial members of the Shinsengumi so we sat near the door and listened.

"The Aizu Clan has made an official request; they want us to fight off the Choushuu rebels," Kondou said

Some Shinsengumi were surprised to hear this that most of them gasped, "This is awesome," Sanosuke said

Kondou pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "They finally recognized our hard work and abilities,"

Heisuke cheered head on, "Sweet! We get to be the main attraction!"

Then Shinpachi had to burst his bubble by saying, "What are you talking about, you're not leaving the Headquarters since you haven't recovered yet,"

"Hahaha, good for you," Souji laughed

"And the same goes for you, Souji," I said

"Ha! You're going down with me Souji-san!" Heisuke exclaimed but then reverted back in complaining about how it sucks to be left behind.

"And sadly, I get to join those two rascals," Sannan said

"Don't worry, you have Hana to cheer you up," Shinpachi said with a grin making it all worse.

"Yukimura-kun, Sakura-chan. Would you mind going?" Kondou asked us

"Chizuru?" Sanosuke asked, worried for the brunette

"She won't be in the battlefield, she is more useful in tending wounds and delivering messages," Kondou explained

"Sakura-chan?" Heisuke had to yell

"She's capable of protecting herself. She had proven that at Ikedaya," Hijikata said

"We are not forcing you to come; it's your decision to make,"

"I will do my best to serve you," Chizuru said confidently

"I'll go as long as Hana is allowed to go too,"

That surprised them.

"Hana will not be a burden, to you anyways,"

"I'm sure, Sannan-san, Heisuke and Souji-san are capable of protecting her," Hijikata said

"I know, I would leave her here if I could but I need her with me right now, Kondou-san would understand," all eyes went to their leader. He nodded his head and said

"And I'm sure we'll find something useful about Hana—"

"Then it's settled, Hana will go with us but if I find her a nuisance we're leaving her," Hijikata said though I believe the last part was a joke but I'll just keep it to myself.

"Well then, Sakura-chan, Chizuru, work hard for us, okay?" Heisuke said

We both nodded

"Chizuru I just want to remind you this is no game so don't get in our way and as for Sakura, don't focus too much on this Sasuke you still have other responsibilities," Sannan-san warned us, he might be soft-spoken but I can see a glint of something else in his eyes.

"Then we go there and beat the crap out of them," Shinpachi cheered, punching is fist into the air

"Hell yeah!" I screamed out of habit I hid behind Chizuru when the entire Shinsengumi stared at me in shock then they smiled and yelled 'hell yeah' too.

* * *

The next day, "Under the Imperial Decree, Shinsengumi will take the front line and protect Kyoto," Kondou said.

"Hell yeah!" the Shinsengumi cheered and I had to resist sweat dropping, they actually remembered that?

The men were already in their uniform, then like déjà vu, I felt a cloth draped on me and saw that it was Souji draping 'his' uniform on me.

"What are you doing Souji," Hijikata asked glaring at the two of us.

"I don't know if it's good luck but I want her to wear this, don't be such a prick Hijikata-san it's only this once," Souji said

Hijikata let it go but Hana didn't, "I smell something fishy," Hana said as she covered her mouth and nose

"Maybe it's you, your mouth is closer to your nose, you know," and Hana being a lady stepped on Souji's two feet.

* * *

One of the Shinsengumi held out their Sincerity Flag as we marched towards the Fushimi Magistrate's Office. Hana was by my side, we were at the front lines while Chizuru was at the last. Hana insisted on wearing a yukata rather than men's clothes, she wore a black yukata almost similar to the one I first saw her in except this time the designs were different, red roses. Some find it weird for her to wear black but let it go since they find Hana weird anyways.

We reached the office and are greeted with a closed gate.

"We weren't notified of the request," one of the men said

"But it was a formal request," Kondou argued, "How about if you speak to your leader—"

"It won't make any difference!" the same man yelled back

I couldn't take it anymore so I yelled, "It won't make any difference if you won't try! What is wrong with you!"

They all stared at me, "You have no right to take back to me, woman!"

And my fist flew towards his face, he's lucky it isn't a chakra enhanced punch or else he might have been dead, Sai and Naruto only survived because they are shinobi but if they were just normal civilians I would find myself every year visiting hundreds of graves.

"Huh, you can also make a Mibu Wolf out of a woman," I was about to throw a fit when Hijikata pushed me back and gave me a deadly glare.

"Why are they so cruel to us?" Chizuru asked

Sanosuke gave her a light pat on the shoulder, "We're used to be treated this way, so don't be surprised,"

"But—"

"These men are under the Kuwana Clan's control, the AIzu Clan is not going to like this when they found out we made fuss here," he said

"Then the AIzu Clan is going to get one too! What is wrong with people here! It's a miracle I manage to hold myself this long but that man just—just," I was out of words so I shut up and glared at the ground.

"I think we should just leave this place and go straight to the Aizu Clan," Hana offered to Kondou

"She's right, Kondou-san. That's all we can do for now," Saito said

Then we marched again and went to the house of an officer from the Shugoshoku, but on our way there we find ourselves being cooked by the hot sun. I think I can make an omelet right now on our skin, and I was almost tempted to do it since I'm hungry, Hana didn't seem to be affected at all, maybe it's an Oni thing. After that, Kondou-san entered the house and when he came out we told us that we're moving out to Kujo-gawa. It's been a long time since I wanted to murder someone so badly but I followed them and we reached Kujo-gawa at sunset.

"The Aizu clan actually gave the Shinsengumi a request to help us on standby?" one the men there asked

They were lucky I'm tired or else they would all be knocked out.

He looked at one of the soldiers, and that soldier shook his head, "I have not heard of such a thing," he said

I was about to walked up there and give him a punch but Hana stopped me, her grip on my arm was really strong I believe a bruise will appear there later.

"I'm sorry but you have to discuss this with our clan leaders,"

That's it, but Hana beat me to it, "That's it, I have enough! It's your damn leaders that made us come here! So just shut up there and let us do our job! Are we clear!" something about her voice made the men shook with fear, then suddenly Hana threw a kunai towards the man, it missed him but it still managed to make a small cut in his cheek, "Where is your supervisor, Kondou would prefer to speak to him,"

Now that everything was clear we are now seated in a circle enjoying a bonfire, well Hana was enjoying the bonfire, burning twigs that are scattered around her while the rest of us are discussing what exactly is happening.

"Then it means they are treating us like reserves?" Chizuru asked

"This isn't the main force of the Aizu Clan, the main force are the ones guarding the Hamaguri Gate," Inoue said

"This sucks, and I thought this was an emergency," Shinpachi snorted

"Depending on the situation, we might rush into a battle," Saito told Chizuru

"Then we can't really let our guard down," Chizuru said quietly.

"I'll take first watch, you can all rest," Inoue said, "I'll tell the others,"

I heard Hana yawn and scooted closer to me, she rested her head on my shoulder and slept, "Chizuru, you can sleep on my lap if you want,"

I saw Hana threw a pebble at him, "Don't even think about it," she said sleepily

"I'm starting to think you like me," Sanosuke teased Hana but it didn't faze her

"Cocky, much?"

The sun has risen but I was already awake an hour ago, I helped Saito on his watch for the past hour and nothing much happened, I saw Shinpachi beginning to wake up while the others are still asleep.

"Good morning! So did anything good happen tonight?" Shinpachi said with a yawn

But no one answered him.

Minutes have passed, Saito was staring at the ground, Shinpachi was grinning stupidly at Chizuru's sleeping position (she was still sitting and is trying not to fall over) then, we heard an explosion over the hill that woke everyone up. Kondou ran out of his tent and yelled, "Let's go!" The Shinsengumi ran with him and Hijikata was the last to follow.

"What are you doing, Shinsengumi," one of the men asked when he noticed us leaving the camp.

"What do you think? We're going to battle!" I screamed at them as I ran to catch up with Saito and Hana.

'They're here, three of them. Powerful Onis' I heard Hana speak in my mind, I can feel the excitement in her voice and she sped up.

* * *

We entered the gate and boy it was bloody I had the sudden urge to puke, even after years I still can't get the feeling of disgust in the pit of my stomach when I see a bloodshed. Many of the Aizu Clam guards are dead on the floor, blood splattered on the ground and several katanas are scattered around them. Hijikata nodded at Saito and Sanosuke and they both left to do their work, several minutes later I find myself searching for anyone alive.

I bend down on this certain body and touched his neck searching for his pulse; it was barely there but still, "Over here!" I yelled for one of the men to bring a stretcher to carry him

"Are you sure, woman?"

"I'm a medic dammit! I know!" I yelled at him then stomped towards the Shinsengumi and complained.

"What is wrong with them? They're just a bunch of reserves and they have the guts to doubt my medical abilities!" I yelled at Hijikata.

"No one in the Shinsengumi aside from me knows you're an exceptional medic, Sakura-can," Kondou said quietly trying to clam me down.

Oh great, I just told them. Hana will kill me now.

I was saved my Saito who said, "The AIzu and Satsuma Clans fought together against the Choushuu Clan earlier this morning at the Hamaguri Gate,"

"Satsuma and Aizu? Working together? The world is changing too quickly," Hijikata commented

The Sanosuke added, "And there are still some Choushuu at the fifth gate,"

Then Yamazaki arrived, he didn't wore the Shinsengumi uniform, instead he wore black clothes and a mask that covered his nose and mouth, he reminded me of Kakashi, "A rumor that the people who led this raid are now heading towards Mt. Tennozan,"

"Toshi?"

"Harada, deal with the Choushuu at the 5th gate, Saito, Yamazaki confirm the situation and move to Mt. Tennozan if it's true and as for our captain, there's a group of Choushuu that ran off to Mt. Tennozan, they'll have the general with them so they could leave the country, we need permission to leave Kyoto if we want to catch them,"

"Yes, I will get the permission,"

"Good, Genza go with the captain make sure he doesn't go on a rampage," Hijikata said making the Shinsengumi laugh

"Now go! The rest of the men, come with me!" Hijikata ordered

"I'm going with Saito, is that allowed?" I asked the Lieutenant

He nodded at me; I smiled at Chizuru then ran with Hana following behind Saito's men.

We reached a gate, the Aizu and the Satsuma soldiers were fighting over who is to watch this gate. Then one of the Satsuma soldiers noticed us, "Isn't that your dogs? The Shinsengumi?" he asked with a mocking smile

"I can't believe you would let a bunch of dogs into your ranks, how pitiful," then he noticed Hana and I, "And look! A woman? This is epic,"

I was about to attack him but Saito stopped me, "Ignore them, they're not worth it, let's carry out our mission,"

"How dare you mock th Aizu Clan!" one of the men from Aizu draw his katana, the same man from the Satsuma was about to do the same when a hand stopped him. The man was large and broad and I can feel the power surging in him, I remembered he was the Oni Hana is talking about.

'It's him,' she said

"Then you are my opponent!" the man from the Aizu clan yelled but before his stroke fell to the large man Saito stopped him by blocking his katana with his own.

"We is far beyond your skill," Saito said

The man back away as Saito faced the Oni, "I'm sorry for the trouble at Ikedaya," the man said which surprised Saito, "Is the head injury healing nicely?" he asked, "Can you tell him how terrible I feel, but I tried to warn him,"

Saito pointed his katana at him, "So you're the one who defeated Toudou? So you were there at Ikedaya to spy on the Choushuu?"

"Hai," then his eyes met mine and Hana, "It's you again? I see that you're fine now," he said referring to me.

Saito now pulled back as the man walked towards us alarming the other Shinsengumi behind us, "I'm sorry but I'm not a Choushuu but I did hear of a man named Sasuke joining the Choushuu and they are planning on making them one the leaders. I also heard of his skill with the blade, if you're out to kill him then I guess it's better to pull back," he told me

"I won't kill him but if I have to, I will and thank you for this piece of information, it means a lot to me," I said politely. His eyes gazed into Hana and I swore I saw her dark eyes turned into red cat like eyes.

"I see, my name is Amagiri Kyuuju. And I hope we meet again," he said then turned away and joined his fellow Satsuma.

"Who is he, Saito-san?" Yamazaki asked, he just arrived a few seconds ago.

"Amagiri Kyuuju, he's different we should be wary of him," Saito said

"Different? I think dangerous would be a better description of him," Hana said still staring at the large man walking away


	9. Chapter 08:

My Secret

Chapter 08

* * *

Two months have passed since the Kinmon no Hen Incident, the city is still recovering from the great fire set out by the Choushuu survivors. I managed to catch one of them so I could ask them about Sasuke but he killed himself before I got the chance to ask him. I was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen with Chizuru when Hana entered, "I overheard Hijikata that a man named Inou is going to join the Shinsengumi, I also heard that he's a good swordsman and a good debater,"

"What are you planning, Hana?" I asked her when I saw the mischievous glint in her eyes is back again

She looked at me innocently, "Nothing, I just want to give him a warm welcome," then her face let up like she remembered something, "Oh and I also heard that he believe in revere the emperor expel the foreigners,"

"Isn't that Choushuu's motto?" Chizuru asked

"Is Hijikata alright with that?" I asked

"Who knows," Hana said as she shrugged her shoulders, "And I almost forgot, Souji's looking for you. I think he's intent on killing you,"

I snorted as I washed my soapy hands when I'm sure it was clean I dried it with a clean cloth, "That man! He thinks I'm his servant or something,"

Hana sighed, "Some husbands are like that, they think they own you Try—"

"I'm out of here!" I yelled and stormed off the kitchen.

Souji wasn't in his room, nor in the training grounds and he definitely wasn't in my room, I gave up and sat on the steps outside my room, "Sakura-chan!" I heard Heisuke's voice calling me.

"Heisuke, why are you wearing those clothes," I asked when I noticed that he wore clothes fit for traveling.

"Chizuru asked me the same question. I'm going to Edo to recruit more soldiers!" he said with an excited smile

"Ah, then good luck I'll be waiting for you!"

'First Sannan, then Souji, now Heisuke? Who's next? Sanosuke?'

I saw Heisuke blush, "Ahahahaha,"

"Didn't I tell Hana to go look for you?" Souji's voice said, behind Heisuke, Souji appeared and gave the young man a pat on the back, "Now Heisuke, go now and be a good boy, I'll take care of your Sakura-chan for you,"

Then Souji gave him a push so he left while cursing Souji's name.

"I'm on rounds today, would you like to join me?" he asked but when I opened my mouth to answer her covered it with his hand, "Without Hana,"

I raised my eyebrows at him, he still won't take his hand away from my mouth so I just nodded, he grinned at me in a charming way and lead me outside the headquarters. His squad was already waiting for him there and I don't like the smile they are giving me.

His rounds are in the brunt part of the city it was still in ruins, houses and temples were burned, and the civilians are still crying over their losses. I stared at a small girl cradling her doll in her chest, she was walking alone barefooted and a part of her clothes was burnt.

I turned to Souji for a second to see what he is doing then when I looked back at the girl she was gone, like the wind. Strange.

"So you like dying your hair?" I heard Souji asked while taking at lock of black hair in his hands

"Kind of, my pink hair was always a give away," I told him honestly

"Well I prefer your pink hair, it's prettier,"

I glared at him, "I see how you get you girls," I said dryly

"What girls?" he asked, "I don't have any girls,"

I snorted, "Yeah right, how is a man like you, charming and handsome reached 25 without a woman?"

"Maybe I just never find the right girl,"

* * *

The next morning, Shinpachi was on rounds and was already gone before breakfast, Sannan-san was locked up on his room for an experiment a mental picture of Sannan-san looking all snake-like just like Orochimaru appeared on my head but I shook it out, with Heisuke gone and Kondou out for a meeting only Chizuru, Hijikata, Sanosuke, Saito, Souji, Hana and I were around for breakfast.

"Bleh," Hana stuck out her tongue, "Spesi,"

"What?"

"It's spicy," Saito said as after me took a bite of our meal.

"Ack! It's so horrible! I bet Souji made this," Sanosuke did the same

"Hey! I just cooked the vegetables and marinated it on soy sauce," Souji said, "It's not that bad,"

Saito stood up, "Where are you going?" Hana asked

"Too much salt intake is bad for the body, I'll rinse them off," he said then left the room

"I'll go too!" Hana said as she ran after him

Sanosuke stared at his food and followed them and soon Hijikata joined them.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked myself and took a bite of the vegetable. I tried not to wince in front of him.

"I guess I have to rinse them off too," he said but before he left he took mine too.

I looked at Chizuru, "How do they rinse off—"

Chizuru shook her head.

* * *

Another two months have passed and between those two months I was always out with Souji on his rounds, he keeps on insisting for me to join him and it feel kind-of weird for me. Today no one was on rounds this morning and today Inou of the Inou Dojo has arrived.

"Ino-dono! We've been waiting for you!" Kondou greeted him, behind him was Hijikata while Sannan was nowhere to be found.

We were hanging out on the corner and just listening at their conversation, "I'm honored to be here seeing that the Captain himself greeted me," Inou said a bit too kind for my taste.

"Itou Kahitarou, he uses a Itou-Ryuu style of swordmanship," Shinpachi said

"He looks like a girl," Hana said while looking intently at the man

"Shh,"

"He believe in Revere the Emperor and Expel the Foreigners," Shinpachi added

"Heard that," –Hana

"So he had the same belief just like those Choushuu geezers?" –Sanosuke

"Did you really have to repeat that?"—Hana

"I wonder if we'll get along?"

"We definitely won't, he's too girly for me," –Hana

Too bad for her Sannan heard her, he just passed by the hallway, "Itou Kahitarou is a highly educated man and a skilled orator,"

"My opinions for him still won't—" Hana said but Sannan has already left

"He's so distant lately," Shinpachi commented

"He barely talks to us too," Sanosuke added

"I'm worried for him," I said

'Worried?' –Inner

Now that way, but I can relate to him—

'Are your legs cut off?'

No

'Hands?'

No, where are you getting at?

'Then how can you relate to him? You don't have chakra? Do you even need that in here, Sakura?'

Since when were you the mature one?

"That's it! I'm, getting my own room!" Hana yelled when Souji entered our room. She fixed her hair after lying down and left the room.

"Look at what you did?"

"She can have my room for the night if she wants too," Souji said lying down beside me

I find it unnerving so I got up and transferred to Hana's bed, "Then where are you sleeping?" I believe I wouldn't like his answer.

"Who said I'm going to sleep, you and I are going to stay up late," he said, okay, I wasn't expecting that.

I turned to him, "What makes you think I'll do that?" I asked

"I just do, you'll do it anyway," he smiled at me

But I can see through it, "What is bothering you, Souji?" I asked

He smiled turned upside down and turned his back on me, "Stop acting like a child, Souji and spit it out!"

Then I heard him snore, I would have laughed if I wasn't serious, "Souji," but he didn't answer

* * *

Somewhere in the compound

"What is someone like you doing here? Are you a warrior? Do you even fight?"

Then a blade was pointed at the back of Inou's neck, "What is this? The infamous Inou Kahitarou? Threatening a woman?" Hana asked, she gestured Chizuru with a nod to leave.

Inou turned to face the young woman now unsheathing her katana, she moved towards the rose bushes and picked one of the most beautiful roses making sure not to prick herself, she gave it to the man in front of her, "There are no entertainment for men here, so I'll just give you something pleasing to the eyes as a welcoming present,"

"Be careful, don't prick yourself," and with the last warning, she entered Souji's lighted room

* * *

"Yay! Snow!" I heard Hana squealed when we stepped out of our room, she instantly ran outside and jumped around the snow, soon I joined her outside but I just stood there watching her.

A year has passed now and I'm getting kind-of homesick I miss Naruto, Ino, Tsunade hell! Even Lee! I have heard nothing of Team Taka and I heard Hana complaining about how stupid Oni males are for not helping her. Apparently, Amagiri declined her request and maybe the next time they'll meet Hana would understand. For Hana to make a portal she needs strength and she told me it will take her decades to do it.

"Cold!" I yelled when I felt someone put something cold in my back. I glared at the green eyed intruder

"Souji!" I yelled again tackling him into the ground.

Hana was saying something but I couldn't understand so I just let it go as I stared into his emerald green eyes. Something about those eyes made me forget about my longing for home, it was so breathtaking, more beautiful than the sunset we would always watch together. Then I felt a pair of lips pressed against mine, he rolled us so he was hovering above me. I can barely feel the cold around us then he captured my lips again, it wasn't a peck but it wasn't a heated kiss either, something more. My first kiss, I remember when I was young only Sasuke will be able to kiss me and look at me know, my first kiss was taken by a man 7 years my senior and on top of that he's from another dimension. I gasped, breaking our kiss.

"No! This can't be happening," I looked at him, I can barely see with the tears blurring my eyesight, "I'm so sorry,"

Then I ran.


	10. Chapter 09

My Secret

Chapter 09

"I'm worried about Sakura-neechan, she won't come out of our room and it's been 5 days now," Hana said eyeing Souji to watch his reaction but Hana got none.

"That's the least of our worries; Sannan-san is now more distant than ever; and now even the soldiers are avoiding him," Shinpachi said.

"He wasn't always like this," Harada added, "He was soft-spoken, kind and caring,"

"On the surface anyways," Shinpachi said

"And on the inside he was devious," Sanosuke finished for him, the two shared a laugh.

"That's why I don't trust Inou," Hana said,"He's too kind for my taste,"

"Kind? Have you heard that sly tongue of his?" Shinpachi asked animatedly

"He thinks he's some kind of god, the way he looks down on us," Shinpachi added

"I don't like him either," Souji said as he remembered what Inou told him about Sakura and now thinking about Sakura made him feel worse, what happened to her? She won't even talk to him; she would either ignore him or go to sleep.

"I agree with Hana, I don't trust him," Hijikata said

"Then make him go away! He gives me creeps!" Hana said as she shivered at the thought of their new military adviser.

"Kondou won't approve of that," Souji said

"Aw, you people are useless and you call yourself a Lieutenant?" Hana teased but hid behind Sanosuke when Hijikata raised his fist at her

She pointed an accusing finger at him, "You don't raised a fist on a young woman!" she yelled at him

"You don't look like a young woman," Hana looked at herself and saw that she was too short for a 19 year old girl, she couldn't even reach Sanosuke's neck

"What about you, Saito-san? Do you like Inou-san?" Chizuru asked

Saito stared talking about how a group works and if you force diversification the whole group would fall out from the inside, Hana smiled, "I don't understand a single thing you said,"

* * *

"Hana! Where are we going?" I asked her as she forcibly dragged me out of the room in the middle of the night

"I saw Chizuru pass by our room, I want to know where she's going," Hana answered in a hushed tone

"Why—"

"Because she's an Oni dammit!" She whispered harshly at me before I could ask her

I was about to scream what when she placed her hand on my mouth, "She doesn't know it though, she is powerful too she must be from a noble family but what happened?" she asked herself.

She studied our surroundings like she was searching for something, then her gaze turned to the gate that leads to where the high ranking officials' rooms are located. She ran and I followed, we stopped in front of a small house, "Who lives here?"

"Sannan-san,"

"Someone! Help me!" it was Chizuru's voice!

"That's our que," Hana said with a fake smile and entered the house.

We went to the first room and saw a white-haired and red-eyed Sannan-san making Chizuru stab him in the heart. I ran head first and knocked the man unconscious well technically I tried to knock him unconscious because it didn't work, he was on the floor trying to get Chizuru's katana, I kicked it away as the Shinsengumi arrived, Hijikata was beside an unconscious Chizuru in an instant checking if she's okay while the rest grabbed Sanna-san and let him kneel on the floor as he cried then Hana stood in front of him and pushed her wrist to his mouth. I can almost hear her skin tearing and he gulping her blood, his hair turned back to normal as he passed out.

"Your men must have heard his cries, better sent someone to keep them out of here," Hana said as she ripped the end of her black yukata and covered her bleeding wrist with it.

Hijikata nodded at Shinpachi and Sanosuke and both of them left, Saito and Souji were still gazing at Hana, not believing what they saw. I on the other hand gave Chizuru back her katana, "Saito, check Inou's men, they can't come near here," and Saito left.

"He won't die, he'll be okay when he wakes up just don't let him near blood or else he'll start another rampage, I guess," Hana said

"How would you know? And how did you get here?"

"We followed Chizuru here; I was curious where she was going in the middle of the night, and Kondou-san told me, Ragetsu are blood-thirsty creatures and giving them blood would calm them down for a while," Hana explained when Hijkata turned to me she added, "Sakura-nee chan has nothing to do with this, the talk was strictly between me and Kondou-san,"

"You keep too many secrets, Hana. Someday it will be the death of you,"

* * *

The next morning, after a quiet breakfast Chizuru, Hana and I joined the men in the meeting room. While they were discussing about Sannan-san's condition Hana was by the fusuma humming, she seems to be looking out for something since she keeps on looking out of the door.

"We'll only know Sannan-san's true condition once he wakes up,"

"I hope his medicine works, we can't lose someone like him," then the door slid open 'surprising' Hana.

"So it was your voice that I heard, it was a beautiful," he said

Hana didn't answer and walked towards us at one side of the room.

Souji coughed and said, "Why is there a sudden gust of stale air?"

"Does that have to do with last night? And why everyone look so pale when it's beautiful outside," he asked kindly but he looked like he was threatening us.

"Sakura and I have always been pale so we're out," Hana said

"Um, as you can see—" Kondou didn't know what to say.

"There was indeed an incident last night, but a few things are still unclear if you would like I'll tell you all the details tonight," Saito said

"Thank you, Saito-san I'll be looking forward tonight," he said with a smile then he glared at Hana, "I would appreciate it if you would stop talking back or answering when you are not being asked,"

Hana didn't seem to be fazed, "And I would appreciate it more if you stop threatening people with your sly tongue,"

His glare intensified, "Good day," the he left the room.

"Was that really necessary?" Kondou asked disappointedly

"I can't hold back my tongue, sorry,"

"I remember, Souji, you're round today right?" Kondou asked

"Yes, why?"

"Bring Sakura with you, there are rumors about a man who's hair is similar to a—a—a chicken's—behind," Kondou stuttered the last part trying hard not to laugh at my given description of Sasuke.

"A chicken's behind?" Souji snorted, "Fine, but if she gets in my way I won't hesitate to kill her,"

I can't take it, so I left, "My rounds starts after lunch don't be late," he called

While on my way to my room, I was cursing at Souji, at the world and at everything I see even an innocent butterfly wasn't safe. I couldn't resist it anymore so I punched the closest thing to me, the door at my room. I forgot they were made of paper so my hand went through it; I even got mad more so I punched the wooden floor repeatedly until my hand bled and the floor broke.

I entered my room and I still wasn't satisfied I punched the walls making several holes and I'm sure Hijikata would sue me for it. The walls and my door was a wreck so my attention was turned to the floor, I was so frustrated that I can barely feel th pain of my bleeding hand, so I did what Ino told me if I get frustrated, I cry and wailed.

Souji stared all of this, if only he didn't kiss me this wouldn't have happen. I would be joking around with him like were the best of friends, we would be watching sunsets while backstabbing Inou like there is no tomorrow and if he didn't kiss me I wouldn't be feeling this way. I wouldn't start having feelings for him, it like déjà vu all over again. I had a crush, I fell in love and he broke my heart.

'Stop lying to yourself Sakura, you know he likes you,'—Inner

Then why is he treating that that kiss didn't happen. What? Am I supposed to make the grand gesture again?

'If that's the case, then do it. You used to be willing to risk anything for love, what happened to that girl?'

That blind girl is long gone, and love? I don't love Souji!

'But you'll know it'll end that way, I'm not blind you know, I can see the way you look at him and him to you, Sakura grab this opportunity, he might be the one,'

Are you saying that my true love is from another dimension? And I'm going to risk breaking my heart for a guy who doesn't even care?

'He cares and you know it! And isn't love worth it? You used to say—'

Key word, Inner! 'Used' I used to say love is worth risking everything, everything change.

'You're wrong, some things doesn't change they're just forgotten'

"Sakura?" I heard Sanosuke's voice

I looked up and saw him outside my room from a hole, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you alright, Hana asked me to follow you what happened?"

"Is Hijikata going to sue me? And I might need some bandages," I said holding up my bloody hands

He slid open the ruined door and gasped at the scene, three holes on the wooden floor, and more holes on the three walls, "You did this?"

"No, it was a ghost," I tried to joke around, he grabbed a white cloth from the floor and wiped my tears then my entire face.

"Don't joke around," he told me seriously, "I'm going to bring you to Chizuru," he said as he led me out of the room and to the kitchen where Chizuru usually stays.

"Oh Kami what happened!" Hana gasped when she saw my bloody hands

"Sakura-chan!" Chizuru followed suite

"Make it quick, I need to speak to Hijikata,"

After Chizuru wrapped Sakura's hands with bandage the now dark-haired woman left the room instantly without even saying a thank you.

"So I take it, her first kiss didn't went well?" Hana said out loud for Souji who was just outside the kitchen.

"Kiss?" Sanosuke asked

Souji appeared on the threshold, "It appears so, she won't even talk to me,"

"Have you ever heard of a grand gesture, Sou-ji-kun?"


	11. Chapter 10: A so NOT Grand Gesture

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki and Naruto only Hana.

My Secret

Chapter 10

Out of pity, Hijikata spared me and Hana was glad I came back to the kitchen alive, but she was more thankful that we were moved into a much larger room.

"Well, you'd better leave now, your boss is waiting for you," she said as she pushed me out of the kitchen, "Now go and get me an Oni," she whispered to me

I gave her a look; 'It was a joke' she spoke in my head.

"Who else is in rounds?" I asked to no one in particular.

One of the Souji's squad member answered, "Saito-san, Chizuru would be joining him,"

I sighed as I went back studying the city, this part wasn't burnt but you can see the grief in the resident's eyes. Then something caught my eye, I stopped and went to take a closer look and I was right. The little girl I saw a few days earlier, she was being bullied by a bunch of young boys, he tiny hands were trying to reach her doll that being held up by one of the boys.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked then the boy immediately dropped the doll and run away with the others.

The little girl with a short brown hair picked up her fallen doll and hugged it like it was the last thing left in her life, "What is your name, pretty girl?" I asked

I saw tears in her eyes and I wiped them away, "Now pretty girls don't cry, they smile," I said

"You're not going to take away Hime-chan?" she asked, I realized Hime-chan was her doll.

I frowned lightly, "Now why would I take away Hime-chan? She belongs to you,"

"But they do," she said referring to the young boys.

"That's so mean," she nodded when I said that, "Do you have any friends?" I asked

She shook her head and said, "The other girls tease me over my big forehead," she touched her forehead and covered it with her hands

I laughed out loud several eyes turned to me especially when the little girl cried, "No, no, no don't cry. I only laugh because you reminded me of myself, when I was young other girls would tease me of my forehead too, you know,"

She stopped crying, "Really? Are they teasing you know?" she asked me

She poked my forehead and said, "They are pretty large, I bet you cry a lot, don't you?"

Ouch, that would leave a large mark.

"Yes, I cry a lot. But when you grow up like me, no one would tease you anymore," I said

"Then I want to grow up like you now!" she exclaimed

I shook my head in a childish manner, "You can't grow up instantly, it would take years before you become like me and you need to eat a lot of vegetables," she made a gagging sound

"Here, so you don't get teased," held out a green cloth and wrapped it into her head making it look like a bow, just like what Ino made for me when we were younger.

I made her look into her reflection on the small puddle on the ground, "There, now your forehead looks beautiful,"

She smiled, she gave a peck on the cheek and a thank you then she left giggling.

I laughed to myself and realized I never got her name.

"I didn't even got her name," I whispered to myself

I felt a hand on my shoulder and tensed when I heard the voice, "But I bet it will be beautiful,"

Souji, he was staring at me like nothing happened, that carefree smile and dazzling eyes. He's so cruel, torturing me like this.

"Now let's go," he said as he led me towards his waiting grinning squad.

"Get that grin off of your face before I rip it off myself and feed it into the dogs," that scared them.

"Now, now, now Sakura, control your temper, I don't want you destroying things in public,"

He knew? Hana told him and I'm sure of it. What is she planning?

I ignored him and continued walking, this is a good time where anyone of the Team Taka to attack, I need a distraction and a reason to punch someone. But Lady Luck wasn't on my side today, no Team Taka while I was being dragged by Souji away from the squad and to a ramen shop.

"The ramen here is too awful that no one enters this place but the owner never stops selling," he said as he let me seat on a wooden stool, he sat beside me and when a man on the counter appeared Souji shooed him away.

"So we are not going to eat here? Then what are we doing here?" I asked

"I want to talk," –him

"Talk about?" –me

He slammed him hands on the counter, "Dammit! You know what I'm talking about,"

"Sheesh, calm down Souji,"

"I don't know how to do this,"

"Do what? Apologize?" I asked, "Because—"

"No, Hana called it a—a—never mind! So I'll be blunt about this," he took a deep breath.

"It's been a year since you and Hana and Chizuru came. Chizuru is kinda cute, Hana is an annoying brat and you? You—I don't know, different?"

"Not in a bad way," he added when I raised my eyebrow, "You were different, unique. A pink haired woman—"

"I'm still 19," I interjected

"Who cares, you're a warrior, medic, a friend and even a student,"

"Excuse me, student?"

"I taught you how to use a katana, making me a teacher and you a student," he said haughtily

"Umm—"

"So, I want to court you,"

Okay, that was blunt.

'But you have expected that'

Correction, it was you who expected this.

"Honestly, I 'm thrilled but I don't think it would work out, trust me," I told him

"Give me a good reason, if I like your reason, I'll let you go and if I don't you'll be mine," he challenged me

"How many tries do I have?"

"Three,"

"Too few,"

"Two,"

"Are you kidding me?"

"One?"

"Fine, three,"

"We're of different worlds," you can call me an idiot now.

"Elaborate,"

"You're the First Captain of the Shinsengumi while I'm a lousy newbie?"

He shook his head and held out two fingers.

"I like Saito, and not you," kill me now

"Hana will kill you if she hears you now,"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me and don't make me repeat it again," he said

"But she told me that she doesn't like—"

"I'm not blind, Sakura, I know a kiss when I see one,"

Luckily I'm not drinking or eating anything, because I definitely would have a spit take or I could choke on them. Is that why she was so defensive when I asked her if she loved a human.

"One," he said, "Convince me to let you go,"

"What did you even saw in me that made you like me?" I yelled at him, "What's so good about me? My hair is pink! My forehead is big! I'm impatient! I always want to punch someone! I'm weak! I'm not pretty!—"

He interrupted my ranting, "Everything you can't see in yourself, you're a beautiful independent compassionate woman who doesn't like being looked down upon. You're a skillful warrior, and the entire Shinsengumi respected you for that; who made you think that you're weak? I want to kill him! So spare me woman! Why can't you love me?"

"Because I'm scared dammit! Have you ever had your heart broken by someone you love? Because if you haven't then let me tell you how heartbreaking it was especially that he's now an enemy. Let me tell you how weak I felt when I can't convince him to stay,"

"What does it have to do with us then?"

"What if you break my heart? What if you leave me behind a bench? What if I have to kill you?" Images of Souji turning his back on me for revenge, just like what Sasuke did. Tears spilled down my cheeks, that was only a half of everything, what if I have to leave you behind when I go back home, to Konoha? To be left behind is one thing, but being the one leaving is more painful, knowing that you were the one who caused this kind of pain to someone. Did Sasuke even thought about that?

I felt arms embracing me, I never felt so protected before, it's so warm and cozy and I could almost sleep if I wasn't sitting, "What makes you think I'll leave you?" he whispered in my ear.

"Many things—"

"Shh, I'm not that kind of person who leave important things behind,"

"We've been gone too long, Hijikata will kill us," I said as I tried to get up from my seat.

He pushed me back to my stool, "This is his idea, you know,"

"That guy is getting softer every day," I sighed in disbelief

"So I take it, we'll be here for a long time?"

"Not really, just until you've stopped crying, I can't let the Shinsengumi see you cry,"

"Sanosuke already did, and bloody too,"

"Tsk,"

I pressed a kiss on his cheek, "I still need an explanation though,"

He raised an eyebrow curious, "Hana and Saito,"

"Grand gesture? Do you think he could do that?" Chizuru asked

Hana laughed while shaking her head several times.

Honestly, I was a bit disappointed with the last chapter, it was too dramatic for my taste…..

I hoped you like this chapter, and I don't think Souji is capable of doing a grand gesture so I didn't make him.

And what did you think about a Saito and Hana pairing. They look so cute…

FarEien—It been a year now (so it wasn't really that fast) and I need them to be together before they found out about tuberculosis. And Souji 'likes' Sakura while Sakura is still having doubts…..making them desperately in love with each other would take out the fun for me….

Yuuki-Hime 2097—his tuberculosis is going to spice things up for the couple…so I'm going to put it in there…..heartbreaking, I know….that what makes it beautiful (I sound weird, don't I)

PLzz review…Constructive Criticisms are welcome flames aren't….they make me cry…


	12. Chapter 11

My Secret

Chapter 11 (EDITED)

I never liked it when people stare at me, they make want to punch them except for Chizuru—only Chizuru. I sat on the space beside Souji and Saito, everyone was silent but they were still staring at me.

They knew, the entire high ranking official of the Shinsengumi knows about Souji and me and soon the entire Shinsengumi will know, they may be men but they gossip. ALOT

The silence only ended when the door slid open and Itou arrived, "Good evening," then he sat to where Sannan used to seat.

"Where is Sannan-san?" I asked, Itou gave me a look while Souji grabbed my hand and grasped it, he leaned closer to my ear and whispered.

"Sannan-san wants everyone to think he's dead, so act like it," he said, and then he pressed a light kiss on my hair which surprised Itou.

He smiled which I obviously think is fake and said, "I see, you two would make a perfect couple,"

"Arigatou, Itou-san," Souji answered for me

Then Itou cleared his throat, "We lost a valuable ally today, Sannan-san is a good man and may his soul rest in peace,"

I tried to look teary-eyed, but I've been crying the entire day so it's a bit hard for me.

"I'm not hungry," Hana suddenly said as she left the room.

Chizuru tried to follow her but Saito already beat her to it, "I'll do it,"

I saw Souji grinning at me but I shook my head, now is not the time to catch them in the act and he frowned at that.

"Lame," he mouthed at me.

"Let us eat," Itou said

(After dinner)

"In half a month were going to move into Nishi Hongan-Ji," Souji said, we were outside my new room and Hana is either asleep or awake and is listening to our conversation.

I've heard about that temple, "Aren't they a pro-Choushuu?"

He nodded.

I sighed, then it means they are going to force the monks there to let us stay, I wonder how they will do that.

Then Souji started to cough, he looked like he is in pain, "Are you sure you're not sick, Souji? Maybe we should get you to your room," I said as I helped him up.

On our way to his room, his coughing has subsided.

On his room while I helped him lie on the floor he touched my hair and said, "I want to see your pink hair, again. I miss it,"

I smiled and caressed his face, something I always wanted to do to someone, "We're going to give Itou-san a heart attack tomorrow,"

I can already imagine the look on Itou's face. Wide-eyed while gaping at me like an idiot, it will be epic.

He took my bandaged hands and gave it a peck, "Get some sleep and don't over sleep or else I wake you up with a bucket of water,"

"Make it two, just in case,"

(Back to Sakura's new room)

I was right, she was awake and she was grinning at me and I don't like it.

"The things we do for love, I assume your afternoon went well?" she innocently asked

"One of the best afternoons of my life," and like a bomb.., "So how are you and Saito doing?"

That surprised her and tried to act confused but failed miserably, "Saito? What about Saito?"

"Don't lie, Souji caught you two—making out?"

Look at me; I'm starting to sound like Ino. The things that girl does to me.

Hana refused to look at me in the eye, "That's none of your business,"

"Are you ashamed that you felt that way to a human?" I tried

"Ashamed? No!" she yelled, "We think it's best to keep it a secret," I'll let her go this once, "And we didn't make out, it was just an innocent peck,"

A small blush crept into her pale cheeks, then she threw her head into her pillow and screamed, luckily the pillow was thick enough to muffle her scream.

Does Saito know about her being an Oni?

'Of course not, what would you do it your girlfriend or in your case—a boyfriend is a demon'

Depends if you love him or not, but can you imagine—Saito, a cold distant man together with that spoiled clueless Oni. Does she even know how to clean? I saw her last time staring at a broom stick and asked Chizuru what that thing is?

(The next morning)

Apparently, I over slept and now I'm soaking wet.

"Wake up! You still have training with me," I heard Souji said between his laughter but then he stopped and started to apologize while wiping my face and hair with a cloth.

I noticed the cloth turned black and remembered my black dye; Sannan-san told me that only water could take it off. After several cloths later I emerged from my room wearing my training clothes and a scowl on my face. It been months now since I stopped training with him and I'm getting used to waking up late.

Our training ended up with him behind me and his sword positioned to slit my throat, "You have improved, but you still need more training," he whispered in my ear, I craned my neck so I get to see his face. I didn't see how close he was so our lips met, we dropped our weapons as his arms circled around me and held me tight. But we quickly separated when we heard someone clear their throat, we saw Hijikata staring at us in disbelief and beside him were Sanosuke covering Hana and Chizuru's eyes.

"Is it safe to look now?" Chizuru asked

This is going to be a long day.

(At breakfast)

"I'll be joining all of you at breakfast for a while; I believe it's nice to eat with the people you work with," Itou said as he entered the dining room.

His eyes landed at two vacant spaces and noticed Sakura and Souji are absent—or late, "Just because they are a couple doesn't give them any permission to be late during meals," he said

"You're always late during meetings but we don't complain," Hana had to speak, didn't she?

Itou glared at the annoying pest of a young woman, he is a respected man and he will not allow her to just insult him in front of his men. He was about to open his mouth when the door slid open and the couple entered.

He wasn't able to close his mouth at the view in front of him, pink.

"Itou-san, close your mouth, it's uncouth for someone like you," Hana said

"Pink," was all the man could muster.

All the men in the room laughed at the look on their military adviser, if only Sannan was here.

(xoxoxoxox)

"Sakura-san?" Sannan was surprised at his pink haired visitor

He never really expected Sakura to visit him, shouldn't she be out there with her beau? Wouldn't it raise suspicions if she comes to his room without an escort?

She smiled nervously at him, "I'm out of dye, I was hoping you still made another batch for me,"

Sannan smiled and searched under his table for a bottle of black dye and gave it to her, "Here,"

His smile became wider seeing the pink-haired girl squealing and hugging the bottle like it could save her life, "Thanks, Sannan-san. I wouldn't want Itou-san staring at me like I've grown three heads,"

His smile turned into a frown hearing that man's name, "Sannan-san," Sakura called

"Yes?"

"You'll be alright, Sannan-san. You're a strong man, and Souji wants to give this to you," Sakura handed the man a bottle of sake, "Enjoy, and Hana wants to talk to you,"

As soon as the pink haired girl left, Hana entered with a smirk on her face.

Half a month has passed and we moved to Nishi Hongan-ji much to the monks' disbelief. We brought Sannan-san with us but we take extra precaution to make sure no one from Itou's faction gets to see him even if the temple is too roomy for all of us. Heisuke came back from Edo a few days after we moved the headquarters.

Heisuke left as a boy and now he came back as a man, something about Heisuke changed he was more mature than the last time we saw each other and I think he got over his crush on me since he told me that he wasn't surprised that Souji and I got together—in a very mature way.

Heisuke left with Chizuru for his rounds while I went with Souji.

"Look its Souji and Sakura-chan!" I heard Chizuru's voice, to my left I saw Chizuru running towards me and soon Heisuke and his squad did the same.

"So how did your patrol go?"

"Same as usual, but I believe things will start to speed because of the Shogun's procession to the capital," Souji said

"The Shogun is going to visit Kyoto?" Chizuru asked

"And Kondou-san is very busy about it," Souji said

Then Souji started to cough again, "Souji, I think you should see a doctor, you've been coughing for months now," I told him, then something caught his eye.

A woman was being cornered by two armed man, "Come on, don't you want to be with us warriors who are fending off those damn foreigners?" one man said

He took the girl's hand while she tried to get away from him; I walked up to them and punched the guy on his face. He let go of the girl and pointed his sword at me, "Oh look, another woman, would you like to come with us too?" he disgustingly teased me

"Now, are you hitting on my girl?" I heard Souji asked,

"A light blue haori? You're one of the Shinsengumi!" then the two of them run away.

The young woman thanked us and introduced herself as Nagumo Kaoru. She looks exactly like Chizuru, if only she wears women clothes, though and Souji seems to think the same thing as he grabbed Chizuru and made her stand beside Kaoru.

"See, they look identical," he said I nodded

"What? They don't look like each other, maybe you should get your eyes check," Heisuke said

"No. They do," Souji insisted

"They don't,"

"I would like to thank you properly, but I still have an errand to attend to, till we meet again Okita Souji-kun," she said

When she was out of hearing's range, "She has hots for you, Souji-san," Heisuke said but when I glared at him from behind Souji he smiled nervously, "But you already have Sakura-chan with you, so forget about her,"

"Who was she again?" Souji asked

"Good boy," I gave him a pat on the head

(That night)

"Tokugawa Iemochi, the 14th Shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate will officially visit Tokyo and we the Shinsengumi were asked to guard the Shogun as he passes through the city," Kondou said

"Hell yeah!" the men cried, Hana behind me let out a few giggles.

"They will never forget that," she said

"They finally realized our hard work after seeing us battle in the incidents at Ikedaya and Kinmon no Hen," Hijikata added

"This is pathetic, they are treating us like guards while there is a procession," Itou commented to himself but it was audible for everybody.

"So here's my plan, Toshi, Souji and I—"

"Sorry, Kondu-san but I think we should let Souji sit this one out, I believe he's catching a cold," Hijikata said

"What? Souji are you alright?"

Souji shrugged his shoulders, "Of course—"

"I heard you coughing a few second ago,"

"Geez, you're over-reacting, and then at least let Sakura go on my stead," he said

"WHAT!" Itou and I said in unison.

"Is she even part of the Shinsengumi?" he asked

"Sakura-chan is an official member of the Shinsengumi, just like Chizuru and Hana," Hijikata said

"But you told me—"

"Is it wrong for a man to change his mind?"

Hana answered for me, "Kind-of, and as for me being an official member, do I get to wear your haori? I hope not, blue just isn't my color,"

"Do what you want to do, Hana-chan," Kondou said

Heisuke raised his hand, "Um, Kondou-san can I sit this one out? I'm not feeling great either," he said

Kondou looked worried, "Are you catching a cold too Heisuke, maybe I should get a doctor for a medical checkup for all of you,"

"Then what about you?" Hijikata asked Chizuru

Chizuru looked at us in confusion, "What about me,"

Hana sighed, "He's asking you on a date, you idiot!"

Chizuru blushed as Hijikata carried Hana by her scruff, "What again is her use to the Shinsengumi?" he asked their Captain.

Kondou laughed at the two, "Women are valuable assets," was his answer

"What does that mean?" Hana yelled while trying to get out of Hijikata's grip, "Come here and say that to my face!"

I glanced at Saito and saw that he was fighting back a smile, he caught my eye and he glared at me I looked away immediately and pried off Hijikata's hands from Hana's neck.

"This is child abuse! Put me down!"

"I'll go, if I'm needed," Chizuru said and Hijikata smiled at that

(Later that night)

"Something's wrong," Hana said then she turned to the path where Chizuru left, "Chizuru!" she cried as she ran to that direction, Saito, Hijikata, Sanosuke and I followed her.

Hana was right, Chizuru was in trouble; she was being cornered by a blonde haired man 'Oni, a powerful one. Three of them are here, look up' Hana said in my mind.

I looked up and standing on top of the wall are two more Oni, and Amagiri was one of them.

Saito and Sanosuke were fast that in a blink of an eye they were already blocking the man from getting into Chizuru.

"You're such a creep for cornering a girl in a place like this," Sanosuke said

"Harada-san! Saito-san,"

"Chizuru, I think you should back away," Hana said then Hijikata appeared beside her and pushed her towards us. We were about to run away when Amagiri appeared in front of us, "Leave, Amagiri," Hana hissed at him

"Please, tell your friends to pull back, I don't want to fight any of you," he said

A sword was pointed at his face, it was Saito, he pushed Hana back and glared at the man or Oni, "Please, pull back. I have no reason to fight you," he said again.

"Well I do,"

"Then I'll be the one to pull back, but next time," Amagiri looked at Hana, "If you want to fight me, don't bring her," then he disappeared

Soon other members of the Shinsengumi are coming making the three Oni to retreat and disappeared but before the blonde Oni left he said, "Well come for you Chizuru and as for you Hime-sama, I'm sorry for everything," then he vanished.

"Kazama," Hana whispered, she gasped when she knew his name

(xoxoxoxoxxoxox)

FarEien—Thanks and I like making things unexpected…hmm maybe I should do that, you know….Souji and Sakura playing cupid for Hijikata and Chizuru….that would b cute..

Yuuki-HIme 2097—ooh I love plotting things…wow I actually made you do that…..and I know how it feels when our parents don't allow us to use the computer during weekdays (that's why I love living in a boarding house XD) and I can't imagine Souji and Sakura as a serious couple….(unlike Hijikata and Chizuru)

YAY! PLzz review


	13. Chapter 12: Hana

My Secret

Chapter 12 (EDITED)

"I don't like this—what does he want from Chizuru? And how does he know you? Have you two met?" Hijikata asked Hana

"Questions will be answered later, orders go first," Hana said seriously as she left them going back to her station, Sakura followed after her.

"Kazama, who is he?" Sakura asked while walking beside Hana trying to keep up with her very fast pace

Hana snorted, "A powerful Oni who is after Chizuru obviously,"

Sakura sighed, "He knows you, and do you remember him?" Sakura asked again

Hana stopped walking and glared at Sakura, "DO I look like I know him! Argh! I hate being clueless about something!" she screamed to herself while fighting an urge to rip out all of her hair.

She hated feeling this way, confused and clueless and don't forget pissed off and annoyed that that idiot Oni had to say something like that in front of an audience!

She continued walking again when she realized that she wasn't moving from her place, she glared at the owner of the hand that was clasped on her left arm, she was about to yell at the person to let her go but stopped, "Chizuru," (how many of you thought it was Saito?)

"Tell me, Hana-chan. Is he really an Oni? Am I really an Oni?" Chizuru whispered harshly

Hana looked around and saw the Shinsengumi behind them, "Later, when everyone is asleep go to my room and we'll talk,"

And the girl nodded.

(xoxoxoxoxxoxox)

"You're safe for tonight, but if I find something—"

"Hijikata-san, you're not the only clueless puppy here," Hana said honestly for the first time.

"What do you mean?"

"Look around you," then she left

(At her room)

Last time Hana remembered she and Sakura are now in a separated room so why is the said girl in Hana's room? And did Hana forget to mention Chizuru is also there.

"What do you two want?"

Chizuru looked down, "I'm sorry but I just need answers, Kazama—"

"He's a real Oni and you are too," Hana said

"H-how? F-father—" then the girl started to cry

"Why are you crying?" Hana asked the brunette then she turned to the pinkette, "Why is she crying?"

"Hana, for a human, being an Oni is very hard to take in," Sakura explained, "And you don't have to be so blunt,"

Hana snorted, "I'm in a very bad mood, so excuse me if I get into your nerves," she continue, "But don't tell anyone that you are an Oni,"

"WHY?" Did the girl have to ask?

"Do you want to be killed?"

That night the three girls stayed at Hana's room much to her dismay. Chizuru occasionally cries in her sleep while Sakura comforted the girl. Hana didn't sleep; she just stared at the dark sky from her window.

Souji quietly opened the fusuma in Hana's room, Sakura wasn't in her room so this is the only place where Sakura could be. He was surprised to see Hana looking straight at him, it looked like she was about to open the door but he just beat her to it, "Good morning, brat. Is Sakura there?" he asked happily

Hana glared at him but then moved away so he can see Sakura who was sitting on the floor, her back leaning on the wall and she was asleep, "Why are Chizuru and Sakura here?"

Hana shrugged, "Beats me, they came here last night without my permission, but who cares," she said

As soon as Sakura and Souji left the room to train, Chizuru woke up and Hana helped her walk to her room, "Just promise don't tell them anything,"

"Are you an Oni too?"

Smile, "See you at breakfast,"

(With Souji and Sakura)

"Kazama Chikage, huh. So that's his name," Souji said, they just finished their training a few minutes ago and Sakura was sitting on the ground, tired and spent. They might be together, they might be sweet with each other but when it comes to training, Souji was very professional.

"He seems to know Hana, but when I asked Hana; she was just as clueless as all of us,"

"Shouldn't you know those kind of things? I thought you two were close?" Souji wondered

"There are some things she won't tell me, so I just let them go. It's none of my business anyways,"

Souji sighed and let it go, he helped Sakura up as they both walked towards the kitchen, today, she, Souji, Chizuru and Heisuke were in charge of making breakfast. Apparently, Hana took Heisuke's place. Sakura wondered what possessed the girl to try to cook a meal; she doesn't even know what a radish is. She was the worst cook next to the worst cook in History.

(While on Patrol)

"That was the worst breakfast ever," Hana complained while sticking out her tongue occasionally

"That was because of you, Hana-chan," Chizuru said softly, her stomach was still grumbling because of her breakfast or the lack thereof.

The only thing edible with their food was the rice because it was the only thing Hana didn't touch. The viand they prepared tasted so horrible that Itou fainted when he took a bite. Luckily, their subordinates still had a few extra food so Hijikata forbid Hana to handle their meals 'eternally'

"You're fault, you didn't stop me so you all paid the price,"

"What even possessed you to do it?" one of the squad members near to the two girls asked

Hana thought for a moment, what exactly made her do it…..?

"I don't remember," she trailed

"So why did you ask me to go with you?" Hana asked, changing their topic

"Sakura-chan, can't go so I turned to you. Souji's cough is worsening and Sakura-chan is really worried sick for him,"

Hana's look turned deadly, BLOOD. She can smell it in Souji's mouth, he's coughing up blood. He can hide it to anyone but an Oni, but he's sick, very sick.

"I heard that there will be a physical examination this afternoon, maybe the doctor can check him up," another squad member said.

Both girls just nodded.

"You're a disgrace! And you call yourself a man!"

That voice! Hana swore she knew that voice!

(With Sakura and Souji)

"How long have we been together, Sakura?" Souji asked all of a sudden.

The couple were sitting on a bench beneath the cherry blossoms, a pink petal from the tree fell and landed on Souji's lap.

"Seven months?" Sakura estimated, it was somewhere in November when he courted her and now it's June—almost July.

"Was seven months enough to make you love me?" he asked which caught the pinkette off guard

Sakura looked at him like he grew three heads, "What?—Why are you so persistent on making me fall in love with you?"

Sakura swear she saw the hurt in his eyes, "We only leave once and to top that we don't have much time in this world,"

"You talk like you're dying,"

"We all are, we can die anytime of the day,"

Sakura has never seen this part of Souji before, sad, incomplete and grieving, "And can't you feel it? A war is coming, we won't have enough time but before I could die I want to know that you love me,"

She was speechless, what is she makes the same mistake again? She falls in love then he leaves her but Souji loves her—or so he claims to be, but she will leave as soon as Hana finds a helpful Oni.

Sakura don't know what to say or do so she just held his hand while sitting on the bench beneath the Sakura tree. They were both so close yet so far away and Sakura can feel it, Souji stood up and kissed her on the forehead and left. Funny, that was the first time he kissed her on the forehead. What is he up to?

'You're the most idiotic person in the world!' –Inner

Why?

'And the most heartless too!'

Ignore.

'Look at the poor guy! Doesn't he remind you of someone?'

Ignore.

'Rejected. Brokenhearted. He's dying inside, Sakura. He's just like you when Sasuke broke your heart several times!'

Leave me alone.

'That's guy loves you, Sakura. A blind person can see through his heart.'

Sakura swore she can see her Inner in tears, but she ignored it all and left the bench and walking to the opposite direction Souji left. She found herself face-to-face with Kondou-san with a smile, "Good morning, Sakura-san, just the person I wanted to see, can I ask you a favor?"

She nodded

The man handed her a book, "Give this to Hime-sama when she comes back," Kondou noticed the confused look on her face he added, "Her memories are written in this book, I believe now is the right time to give it to her,"

"Does she know about this?"

"Yes, several times she tried to take it from me but miraculously failed. The both of you were lucky that the Shinsengumi found you and brought you to the headquarters because if not you'd have been littering in the streets like lost puppies," Kondou said

"Wait! You mean you know Hana from the very start? And what about this book?" Sakura asked

Kondou sighed, he already has this speech prepared, "Technically, it was my grandfather who knew her, he didn't tell me much about their first meeting but he told me they we're friends and she was responsible for matchmaking him and his wife," Kondou said, laughing while reminiscing his grandfather's face, "One day, Hana came to him and gave him a book, written in this book is her memories, he has to pass this to his children so when someday when she comes back she will need this,"

She was amazed, "So how did you recognize her? And if we didn't get caught by the Shinsengumi we—"

Kondou nodded, "He gave me description, she has black hair that reaches her back, and she loves wearing dark colored kimono," he scratched the back of his neck, "It's embarrassing to say this but I didn't recognize her, she was the one who came to me and said that I looked like Kondou Ryuu—my grandfather and there I remembered,"

Before Sakura could say something, they heard several feet running—it's like they're rushing for something. Then she heard, "Where's Sakura! Find her, Hana's unconscious!" it was Saito's voice

(Hana's room)

"SHE WAS WHAT!"

"Attacked, by an orange haired man who came out of nowhere, he only managed to knock her unconscious because Saito was there to protect her," Chizuru explained

"Juggo! I didn't expect them to attack anytime soon and not to mention in public, I should have known,"

"How many men are after you?" Hijikata asked

"Three men and one woman and let's pray that they didn't make friends," Sakura answered grimly

"Did Juggo say anything?" she asked again

"He said, in the end Hana will come running to them,"

Hana shifted in her bed, her mouth opened and said, "Screw them; they don't know anything about me! Do they even know what would make me run to them?"

"Now, now. Hana is alright, nothing is wrong but it'll be better if she rests for a while," Mr. Matsumoto said

"I'm fine doctor, just let me stretch for a while then I'll be good as new!" Hana said but before she could stand straight she fell back on her butt, "Ouch! On the second thought, why don't you carry me, Sakura. I don't think I could walk properly,"

"No, Sakura can't help you because she will assist Dr. Matsumoto in the physical examination," Hijikata said

Hana blinked several times like a little girl, "I don't think that's a good idea, Souji won't like it if he knows that Sakura will be in a room with several half-naked men," she said

Remembering Souji, Sakura became all depressed again but hid it, "I'm a medic Hana, and I've seen tons of them back at my village,"

"Bleh," Hana said then her stomach grumbled, "I'm hungry, Sakura-chan! Carry to the dining area!"

Sakura ended up carrying Hana to the dining area where the rest of the Shinsengumi were already waiting for them, patiently. After lunch which was unusually quiet, Dr. Matsumoto with Sakura carried Hana towards the building where the physicals will be held in a few minutes. Sakura was aware that Hana can walk properly now but still continued on carrying the Oni as a self punishment for letting her get attacked by Juggo.

Sakura helped Dr. Matsumoto setting up his things while Hana was by the door watching the Shinsengumi coming towards the building. Earlier, before she was attacked, the voice she heard—it reminded her of someone she couldn't remember, maybe if she asks Kondou more kindly for the book maybe he will give it to her?

"They're here!" Hana said while running towards Sakura, "But Souji's not there, what a bummer,"

"Souji?" Dr. Matsumoto asked, "Okita Souji? He already had his check up earlier,"

"Oh," both girls said

(During the physicals)

Itou-san rushed out of the building with the last amount of his pride for stripping HALFWAY in front of his men.

"Aww,"

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Shinpachi called as he posed, showing off all his muscles.

Sakura sighed then she did it again when Sanosuke followed him, Men. Showoffs. If only Souji was here, honestly. At least she'll be more comfortable with him showing off.

"Next!" Dr. Matsumoto called

"Yes! One more and I'll be next!"

Sakura noticed the worried look on the doctor's face and she has to agree, a lot of the men were injured and sick there was no infirmary here and don't forget there are only 2 women here that knows how to clean.

"Next!"

"Yes!"

*sigh

"Look closer doc. Maybe you missed something!"

"Sakura," Dr. Matsumoto called

Sakura dragged the large man by his ears out of the chair so Saito could seat.

By the end of the physicals Hana left the building to find Kondou, they also found Chizuru outside the door laughing at them. When Sakura saw Souji passed by the building, without thinking she ran towards him, hoping they could talk.

'About what?'


	14. Chapter 13: Memories

My Secret

Chapter 13

Souji and I didn't have the chance to talk because Kondou-san made us clean the headquarters; the men including Hana were both terrified and disappointed. Cleaning, is one of men's worst nightmare and they will do everything in their power to get away bit if it's Hijikata their running away from—that's a different story, he reminded me of someone.

"What's this?" Hana asked as she held out a broomstick at me, "How does this work actually?"

I forgot that for the past decades she did nothing but keeps her pyre burning, "It's a broomstick and you use that to sweep those leaves and pile them to one corner where Souji will pick them up," then I added, "How did you keep your temple clean if you don't know what a broomstick is?"

She just shrugged at me and did her work, after Chizuru and I finished cleaning the dishes we washed the men's clothes. Soon Hana found us and helped but gave up after a few minutes and just watched us but when Hijikata would check up on us she would join us again and try to look like she's actually cleaning.

Hours have passed and we miraculously finished a mountain of clothes and we are starting to hand them out in the sun.

"I bet this will be easy," Hana said as she grabbed one of the clothes. She sighed when she realized that she can't reach the rope, "I'm not short! I'm just vertically challenged!" she yelled to herself

Chizuru and I laughed, "Isn't that Souji and Dr. Matsumoto?" Chizuru asked pointing at the two men walking towards the secluded part of the temple.

"I'll be back," I told them as I quietly followed them.

I hid behind the large wooden framework and listened to their conversation.

'Why are you eavesdropping?' –Inner asked

I am not eavesdropping.

'What are you doing then? Listenning?'

Yes.

'You're hopeless,'

"—my diagnosis, you have tuberculosis,"

'Tuberculosis?'

I gasped in my hand so that no one could hear me; we also have cases of tuberculosis back in Konoha and they all died, Tsunade told me that they don't have a cure for it but she has already sent researchers and medics to study that disease and find a cure and I was one of the medics and we have yet to find the cure.

"I see I have that infamous incurable disease," Souji said with a laugh

"This isn't laughing matter, Okita-san. Leave the Shinsengumi and find a place with clean air—"

"Leave the Shinsengumi? Are you joking, doc?" he said in a threatening voice, "I will never leave the Shinsengumi, and I will kill anyone who oppose it. We can only do a few things in this world, doc and I intent to do every last of them until I die,"

"I see you've made up your mind but please, don't push yourself too hard," the doctor said

"Don't tell anyone about this, it's a promise,"

I don't know how long I stood there fighting back my tears. My heart was aching, this is worse than being left behind. What did I do to deserve this? Why are they leaving me now that I think I'm really falling for him.

"Show yourself, I know you're there," I heard Souji said

I revealed myself and he just smiled at me, he patted the space beside him and said, "Come here, I won't kill you," That guy had the nerve to joke.

I did what he said and remained quiet, I don't know what to do, cry? Scream at him? Or kill him myself.

"Don't tell anyone about this joke, alright?"

*SLAP

"How could you do this to me Souji," I asked him, 'You're leaving me!"

"I already told the doctor I'm not leaving the Shinsengumi," he said

*SLAP

"For once, Souji be serious! I knew it; I knew this happiness wouldn't last long,"

"I'm not going to leave you, Sakura. I will stay by your side," he said

"LIAR!" I screamed as I repeatedly punched him in his chest, then suddenly he engulfed me with his warm embrace

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he whispered in my hair, "But if you're going to leave me—"

"You idiot! You could have given me that choice when I still didn't love you!"

And that day, I have decided I love Souji Okita and I will never let him go. Ever.

"What choice? I said if you're going to leave me think again, I told you you're mine forever,"

(That night)

After dinner—after I gave Hana the book, I stayed at Souji's room much to his dismay, nothing 'mischievous' is going to happen I just don't want to be separated from him. "If Hijikata knows about this, he will kill me. This is why women are not allowed here," he said as I laid on his chest

"Your fault, now shut up so I could get some rest," I said, closing my eyes trying to preserve this memory.

"I bet your going to miss this if I'm gone," he said and I pinched him on his side, "Ouch, okay, okay I'll shut up now,"

I never expected my life would turn out this way, in another world of Onis and is in love with a dying man who is five years my senior.

'Just admit that you're lucky it isn't Kakashi-sensei, speaking of which, I never heard you calling him Souji-sensei. Maybe you could start tomorrow?'

With hard and brutal practice, I learned how to ignore my inner and resumed to my original thoughts..

Love…how exactly did she fell in love with him? In such a short time—

'It's been a year and a half, you idiot. Isn't that a bit too long?'—Inner who was again ignored.

Was it the charming personality? Was it his green eyes?

'I thought you were jealous of his eyes?'

Or was it the way he made her feel carefree when she was supposed to be cold, guarded, calculating?

'Yeah, I mean you're so outdated about your charge's life, Kondou knows more about her than you do. You're always busy training with SOUJI, hanging out with SOUJI, thinking about SOUJI and a little about Sasuke on the sidelines'

Sasuke? What happened to him after Kinmon no Hen Incident? What is he planning next, seeing that Juggo attacked and said that Hana will come running to them? Does he know about the Onis? I hope not.

"Sakura?" I heard Souji called

"Hm?"

"I love you," he said

I was afraid to answer at first, is this, the right decision? Should I have given more time for this? What made me love him?

"Sakura?"

I didn't answer as I held my breath.

"Sakura?"

He shook me a bit

"I believe you have something to say to me?"

I ignored him hoping that he'll fall asleep.

"Fine, I'm not going to sleep unless you tell me what I want to hear?"

Persistent much?

'He's so sweet, come on tell him. I know you want to'

"Oh, then I'll tell Hana that you had a crush on Saito,"

Does he want me killed? I stood my ground even if my knees are shaking at the thought of an angry Oni on your heels.

"Okay then, I'll just leave the Shinsengumi and I'll find me a beautiful woman who will take care of me until I die,"

So now he wants to die early?

"How about I marry her—"

"I love you too," I said before he could finish a sentence that will send him to his grave in an instant

I heard his sigh, "Took you so long, now let's get some sleep,"

He fell asleep first, his persistence—I realized, that's what made me love him.

He makes me feel wanted, important. I always wanted to feel like I was the world to someone. To be the one that matters—for once; I was always on the sidelines, I was just another girl, a backdrop but being with this idiot he makes me feel someone needed, not for my skills but for my company, my love.

One of the best thing in life as a woman is to be the most treasured possession of a man.

(With Hana)

The moon is at its peak, everyone is asleep and now is the best time—the best time to open and read the book where her memories are written. She felt a gust of wind in the room; she looked at one corner and saw a young woman—an Oni, she had brown hair and red eyes and from the way that she dressed, she was a noble.

"I'm here to witness you regain your memories, Hime-sama," she said

"Who are you? I don't remember you," Hana asked

"Senhime of the North—an old friend,"

"I see,"

Hana opened the book and started to read…

She was a purebred noble; she was the epitome of beauty and of grace; I first saw her standing between the clearing, black locks that reached her waist drifted with the winter breeze, her red cat-like eyes gleaming in the night gazing directly into your soul. She was a goddess until I saw her bathed in blood…

Next Chappie: Chapter 14: Hana's Story

I have finished editting Chapters 11,12 abd 13, I am currently suffering a writer's block so I'm having a problem on writting Chapter 14

I hope you'll like this chapter


	15. Chapter 14: It All Begins

YEESSS~! After EONS of not updating!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or Naruto...only the annoying brat, Hana, my OC.

**Chapter 14: It All Begins**

* * *

Hana closed the dairy and kept it under her pillow. She sighed as she changed her clothes and get ready to face the day. After getting back all her memories, everything seems different to her; no longer can she act innocent and clueless. A war is coming, and it begins today.

* * *

"Where is Hana? Has anyone seen her?" Sakura asked when she entered the dining area together with Souji.

Everyone shook their heads, "Don't worry, she'll come. It's not like her to miss her breakfast," Inoue said.

* * *

It was already close to nightfall and everyone got worried, Hana's nowhere to be found and Sakura is already close to insanity.

"Where did that girl go? I swear if I find her I will tie her up in a tree for the rest of her life," Sakura said

Sanosuke, Shinpatchi and Saito were already back from their break but no one has seen the dark haired young woman. Most of them noticed the grave look on Saito's face when he searched for her.

Sakura walked towards them with a small notebook on her hand and said, "She left, she not sure when she's going to come back but she promised she will be safe,"

When she went to Hana's room to search for anything that might lead them on where to find her she found the notebook Kondou gave her under the pillow. Sakura usually don't read someone's diary but now's not the time to be polite. A small paper fell from the notebook, and it read: I am safe, I will be back soon. Sakura trusted the note but she still can't help but feel useless. Hana was her charge, she should be wherever Hana is. She should know what Hana thinks all the time. But now, all she could think about is how to spend her time with Souji before he dies. A part of her wants him to drink that Ochimizu, the medicine might be able to cure his disease and make him immortal but she doesn't want Souji to be a blood lusting monster.

Saito tried to grab the notebook from Sakura but luckily, she was fast enough to avoid his hands. She can't let him see what's inside this notebook, Saito can't know that his cute and innocent flower is actually a monster who killed thousands of innocent men hundreds of years ago. Instead, she handed him the note she left.

"Why would she leave?" Saito asked, more calmly this time.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, looking at the ground instead of his eyes, she couldn't face any of them, "I failed to be her guardian,"

"It wasn't your fault, Sakura-san, I believe whatever was written in that notebook was the one that caused her to leave. This is no one's fault," Kondou said giving Sakura a pat on the back.

* * *

At the dining area, they were discussing the events that happened not too long ago, "A lot of things are happening and I don't believe they are mere coincidence," Hijikata started

"First, Kazama Chikage, a man who believe that he's an Oni is trying to take our Chizuru, his reasons are still unknown, not to mention he knows Hana and I believe he asked for her forgiveness when they both met,"

"Hana told me she doesn't remember him," Sakura said weakly.

"Maybe she does now, anything can be written in that notebook," Hijikata said, "Anything including a missing piece to our current problem,"

"How many times do I have to tell you none of you has the right to open this notebook!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Do you think we are still able to acknowledge the rules and rights especially with this kind of problem?" Hijikata retorted back, now glaring daggers at the pink haired woman.

While the atmosphere was tense because of the conflict between Sakura and Hijikata, Itou was smiling, it was good to know that someone in this dysfunctional group placed the woman in her proper place.

* * *

"Sakura, you should eat," Souji said, "I can make you a—"

"I don't think I can stomach anything," Sakura answered

After her confrontation with Hijikata she asked Souji if she can stay with him again tonight, Souji couldn't say no to her after seeing the haunted and pained look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Souji. You don't know how much I wanted to tell you my secret but I just can't. I promised Hana that I'll protect her," Sakura said as she buried her face in his chest.

Souji can feel her tears soaking his chest, not knowing what to say or do to console her, he just held her tight in his arms to keep her safe and warm until sleep took the both of them to their own world where they can rest truly.

* * *

"Chizuru looks lively today," Sakura commented when she noticed the way the brown haired girl smiled at them.

She greeted Shinpatchi and Sanosuke who were late for breakfast with a very big happy smile. She didn't even think twice when Inoue asked her to wake Heisuke up.

"I agree," Hijikata said quietly beside her.

Sakura looked surprised, it's just that she expected him to ignore her.

"I believed it's got something to do with Harada-san," Souji added when he noticed the way Harada and Shinpatchi smiled at each other earlier as if they were telepathically speaking, 'A job well done.'

"Well I don't care, as long as everyone is fine," Hijikata said in a bitter tone, Sakura bets her life that it was out of jealousy.

And if Hana was here, she would tease Hijikata about that but after reading the notebook, Sakura doubts the girl will be the same again.

* * *

Months have passed, Hana was still gone yet everything was quiet, until the month of August came. Shinpatchi yelled on his way to the headquarters, "The Shogun is dead!"

"Shogun Iemochi is dead? This is bad," Kondou said

After this certain event, it was obvious how the Bakufu Army was affected by this mishap, they seemed to fail to suppress the Choushuu Clan. After a long 260 years of stable power, the Bakufu military is finally rotting away.

It was early in October when a notice was torn down, it was stated on the notice that the Choushuu Clan are traitors to the Emperor. The Shinsengumi were assigned to guard the bulletin board.

"How did your shift go?" Sakura asked when Shinpatchi entered the headquarters along with this unit.

"Boring as usual, there is barely any excitement when guarding that board," he replied as he sat down the steps.

He yawned and stretched his arms and legs.

"I don't think guarding a bulletin board is going to be of use in a time like this," Itou suddenly graced them with his presence and added, "The Bakufu Army can barely take down a single Clan,"

"So you disagree with the Shinsengumi's work?"

He shook his head, "Not at all, this is still an important job. Well, good luck and work hard," he said as he walked away from them.

As soon as he's out of hearing's range, Shinpatchi complained, "That guy never fails to annoy me!"

"I've seen him sneaking around, gathering comrades," Harada commented while leaning on the wooden framework, "I wonder what he's planning?"

"What I'm wondering is how blind Kondou-san is with this fish,"

"Who knows," Sakura answered

"Well, my shift is about to start," Harada said as he grabbed his spear and went to his unit.

"Take care, Harada-san!" Chizuru said

* * *

That night, while Harada and his unit were on guard, they didn't notice a small band of Choushuu followers were hiding on a dark area beside an inn. Without a moment's hesitation, the group charged as the small group of Shinsengumi.

The Shinsengumi easily overpowered the Choushuu followers, some of them were already being tied until a person dressed as a girl with a black cloth wrapped around her face started to free them. Most of the captives got loose as they started to run away like a bunch of cowards. Then, Harada threw his spear to the woman, he deliberately missed her and successfully got the cloth, when the woman's face was revealed, they all fell out of position.

"Chizuru!"

* * *

The following night, using the reward money Harada earned last night, he treated the his fellow Shinsengumi to a night of sake and food.

"Arigato, Sanosuke-san!" Sakura cheered as she entered the house together with Shinpatchi.

"I'm going to get drunk until the lovely sun comes up!" Heisuke exclaimed

"Not everyone here knows how to drink, you know," Souji said referring to their scary Lieutenant, Hijikata Toshizo.

"Shut up, it's just I choose not to drink," Hijikata added

Saito just followed them quietly with Chizuru on his heels.

An expensive looking room was reserved for them and they each took their own respected seats on the purple pillows. As usual, Sakura sat next to Souji while Chizuru was beside her. Both girls were gaping at the room, it was so beautiful and it seems that this was the first time they entered a place like this.

Soon, a beautiful woman entered their room dressed in a beautiful kimono. She served them their food and sake and soon, most of the men were already drunk especially the duo, Shinpatchi and Heisuke.

"Expensive sake sure is different!" he said drunkenly

"Chizuru! Why are you not touching your sake!" Shinpatchi complained when he saw Chizuru's bottle was still full, "Look at Sakura-chan! She's chugging her bottle like there is no tomorrow!"

"I don't drink sake, Shinpatchi-san," then the girl turned to her only female companion.

Sakura was completely wasted, she was already on her second bottle and not even Souji could stop her. Now, she can understand her master's addiction to this drink, it was so heavenly that she can barely let go of the bottle.

"Stop staring at me!" she cried when she noticed Chizuru looking at her.

"I heard Hijikata of the Shinsengumi is as terrible as an Oni, but I think you're as handsome as an actor," Kimigiku said

"I get that a lot," Hijikata answered as he took another sip of his sake.

All of them look at him like he had grown three heads.

"Wahahahaha! He's already drunk!"—Heisuke

"That's Hijikata, alright! He can't hold his alcohol!"—Shinpatchi

"So we got this kind of money by just guarding that stupid board! Can you imagine how much you could have earned if you caught the culprits!" Shinpatchi said

"Yeah, you can easily handle 8 guys," Souji said

Sanosuke's face turned serious as he glared at Chizuru, "Chizuru, was there any chance you were out last night?"

Chizuru shook her head and answered, "No, I'm not allowed to go on rounds at night,"

"Are you sure?" he said, anger was evident on his voice.

"What's wrong, Sano-san?" Heisuke asked

"A girl who looked like Chizuru got in our way when we were apprehending those Tosa Clan guys," Harada explained

"That's horrible!"

"Well, it could be Nagumo Kaoru," Sakura spoke up. Even though she was already drunk, she still managed to catch up with their conversation.

"Nagumo Kaoru?" Hijikata asked

"It's was the girl who tried to hit on Souji!"

"Now that you've mentioned it, she looks like the female version of Chizuru," Heisuke said, "But it doesn't mean they look alike!"

"You're not really making sense, Heisuke," Souji said

"Then why not dress Chizuru up as a girl?" Saito for the first time that night said something.

They all looked at Chizuru and it took 5 seconds for Chizuru to understand what they were saying.

"What?! No!" she screamed

"Dress her up?"

"That's a great idea! You! Dress this kid up!" Shinpatchi demanded at Kimigiku

"There's no need—" Hijikata started to oppose when Kimigiku stopped him and accepted it like a challenge.

"Very well, I accept your request,"

After a few minutes of waiting, they heard the fusuma doors open. It revealed Chizuru dressed up in a expensive kimono, Kimigiku also put make up on her face making her cheeks redder than usual which made her look cuter. Her new hairdo made her look regal, graceful, feminine and most of all beautiful. All of them expect for Sakura was staring at her.

"Souji! Close your eyes!" Sakura said while trying to cover her boyfriend's eyes.

"Waah! Chizuru-chan looks so cute!" Heisuke squealed

"Yeah! What a babe!" Shinpatchi followed

"I almost didn't recognize her, are you really Chizuru?" Souji asked still mesmerized

"So what do you think, Sano-san?" Saito asked

"I don't know, I just can't decide, but I'm pretty sure she's too cute to be that girl last night,"

"That's enough!" Chizuru was almost near to tears with all their teasing and went out of their room.

"Aww! Now at what you've done!" Heisuke complained

"That's what you get for teasing a girl! Now you can't enjoy your eye candy!" Sakura said while leaning into Souji's arms.

Soon, Souji and Shinpatchi called Chizuru and Hijikata from outside that Harada-san was ready for the final event: Sano's Belly Skit.

* * *

Without their knowing, Hana was near them, she was currently hiding behind the fusuma. She was envious, everyone laughed, everyone had a good time. They think that this is the peace before the turmoil, but they're wrong, the war had already started. It has already begun.

* * *

What do you think?


	16. Chapter 15: To Change

YAy! Update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or Naruto, only Hana!

Chapter 15: To Change

"Many will side with us, I can assure you that," a man in the shadows said

"Good, it would appear for me to make my move," Itou replied

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Itou treated you to a night out!"

"Shh! Keep it down, Sano!" Shinpatchi said, silencing the red head, "Then he was asking me weird questions, like if I have any problems with the Shinsengumi! And in the end, he asked me if I want to leave the Shinsengumi with him,"

"What did you say?" Chizuru asked, fearing for his answer.

"I said 'I won't go with you, you're so boring'"

And they all laughed

"Wasn't Saito with them?" Souji said and they all turned to the purple haired samurai

He didn't even turned to look at them, "Yeah,"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"So he invited the 2nd and 3rd Unit Captains but he didn't invite me, the 1st Unit Captain," Souji complained when they went to their rounds

Sakura smiled at him, "Don't worry about it, it doesn't mean you're unwanted. And doesn't he hate us? Maybe that's why he didn't invite you?"

Souji raised his eyebrows at her and said, "He only hated you and Hana,"

"Okita-san, if he invited you, will you leave with him?" Chizuru who was long forgotten by the couple asked.

"I guess," he said thinking about it, when he noticed the shocked look on her face he added with a smile, "I might have to kill him,"

"That's wasn't a nice joke!" Chizuru yelled at him childishly making the both of them laugh.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

That night, Sakura was woken up in the middle of the night when she heard Chizuru scream. The fusuma was slid open harshly, "Sakura! Get up!" it was Souji

"I'm up! Why did Chizuru scream?"

"One of our failed soldiers got out and attacked her,"

"Itou! He must have heard the scream!" she instantly stood up and ran towards where Itou's faction are staying. She went to Itou's room and saw that the lights were lit up in his room, she gasped when she saw two silhouette in the room. One was obviously Itou, but the other one was—it can't be. Sasuke! His spiky hair, his broad frame, she was sure it was him. She backed away until she hits Souji's chest. She turned to him for a moment then walked away after she told him to stop Itou from going out of his room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning, everyone was quiet, no one talked about what happened last night. Not even Itou. After they had their breakfast, Souji grabbed her and dragged her towards the entrance of their headquarters.

"Souji! You're hurting me!" she yelled at him, his grip on her left arm was very painful.

He stopped and forced her to face him, "What happened last night? You looked like hell and you won't even talk to me,"

Sakura closed her eyes and lets out a frustrated growl, "Dammit! I just saw Sasuke last night in Itou's quarters!" she whispered harshly at him.

He raised his eyebrows at her, "I'll look for him then and kill him right on the spot," he said

"Fine! Go! See if I care,"

"Of course you wouldn't care, you hate him remember?" Souji reminded her.

She half glared at him and walked away, "You're on round duty later, bring me with you,"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It is exactly what you think it is. Me and my comrades are leaving," Itou calmly said

"But why!"

"I believe it has something to do with last night and the fact that Sannan-san is alive,"

That took Kondou and Hijikata off guard, "What are you talking about, Itou-san? Sannan-san? Alive? That's outrageous!" Kondou exclaimed

"Don't lie to me Kondou-san! I also know about the medicine, Ochimizu!"

Hijikata cursed at that, he glared at the man in front of him before he slammed his fist on floor, "Who told you that! I know none of my men will sell that information out!"

"Do you really think that highly of your men? If I leave today, two of your men will come with me and you are in no right to deprive them of their choice!" Itou said.

Hijikata slid the fusuma fully and revealed two of his Unit Captains sitting on the floor.

"Saito and Heisuke," Kondou whispered sadly.

"But we would never sell our secret out, Kondou-san! We never told anyone!" Heisuke pleaded when he saw the accusing look from his leader.

Kondou sighed, "I believe you," he said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Heisuke!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the young man.

"Sakura-chan! Ho—" he said as he puts on a smile until—

BAM!

Sakura winced, cradling her broken fist, "Damn! You have a very hard face,"

"Same goes to your fist,"

"Why are you leaving?" the pinkette asked

Heisuke couldn't look straight to her eyes, "I have to, Sakura-chan,"

"Can I get a broader answer than that?"

Heisuke sighed and sat on the bend near them, "Sit here," he patted the space next to him.

She followed suit.

"A person told me once, I shouldn't be depending on other people that I should go and see the world through my own eyes and not just from my superiors. As a warrior, I need to see for myself what my country needs,"

As a warrior, Sakura understands him but it's still hard to let him go, he was a good friend to her and she couldn't bear to watch her leave. She hugged him.

"Just be careful alright?"

"It's not like we never going to see each other again,"

Sakura just smiled at him. They are not going to see each other again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"What if Hana comes back and finds you gone?" Sakura asked when she passed by Saito's room.

She stopped in front of it and leaned into the door. When he didn't reply, Sakura continued.

"Or are you leaving in hopes of seeing her outside of the Shinsengumi,"

"Or, you are leaving because you don't want to see her again. After reading the notebook, you have the very right to be scared,"

She heard Saito make a sound similar to a 'tsk'

"You read it didn't you?"she asked again

"It was very tempting," he replied

"Does it change anything?" Sakura asked, "Your feelings for her, did it change?"

Saito sighed and answered sincerely, "Some things will never change, Sakura-san. No matter what happens, my feelings will remain the same. My reason for leaving with Itou is a matter of secrecy between Hijikata and I,"

Saito was going to spy on Itou for the Shinsengumi.

"But if Hana comes back, you know she'll never be the same,"

"I know, but she's still Hana. The Immoral Flower, is my innocent Hana,"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

April 20, 1867, Itou departed the Shinsengumi along with 13 people including Saito and Heisuke. Sakura saw the anger and frustration on the remaining Shinsengumi, especially Shinpatchi-san. He was cursing everything that reminded him of Heisuke, he just couldn't understand what made Heisuke that way.

The 'person' Heisuke was referring to was a girl named Kei; he met her at Edo when he was recruiting members for the Shinsengumi. He saved her from a group of rogue samurai and so out of gratitude she lets him stay at her house for free. She lives alone ever since she was 15, her parents died because of a sickness. For a person who experience nothing but hardships and trials, she was a very positive person. A bundle of joy, Heisuke would call her.

Sakura remembered the way his eyes went alive when talking about her or his blush whenever he speaks her name. For Heisuke, meeting this girl was the best thing that has happened to him aside from meeting his comrades.

Now, watching their forms walking away from them, she turned to look the other way and saw the cherry blossoms and instantly hated it. These cherry blossoms fell with the changing of time and ideals.

One of the things she hated the most was change; she hated how it ruined a beautiful picture of the Shinsengumi. Their friendship was so strong that she believed it could last a thousand lifetimes, even if Sannan-san was a bit of odd, you can't deny their will to protecting each other.

Her reverie was interrupted when she heard Souji calling her for dinner. She asked Chizuru and Inoue to join her but they said they'll just join them later without releasing their stare on the retreating figures of their friends.

"I know it's hard, but you have to let them go. It's their decision," Souji said while they paced towards the dining area.

"I know," was her reply.

He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her hair, "Don't worry, I won't leave you,"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Don't worry. I assure you we will cross paths again," Kondou said trying to lighten the mood but it was no use.

Kai Shimada slid the fusuma open and said, "A lady is here,"

"What does she want from us?" Hijikata asked

"She actually asked for Yukimura-kun but she'd like to see everyone if possible,"

They all turned to Chizuru, "Do you know who could it be?" Souji asked her

She just shook her head

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Osen-chan!"

"HANA-CHAN!"

Three females were seated in front of them; two were dressed like they were noblemen's daughters while the other one wore clothes fit for a warrior.

"Chizuru-chan, you have to leave with us," that surprised all the male in the room

"Why? I don't understand," Chizuru said

"We have not time for explanations. You have to leave immediately," Hana said

"What is the meaning of this, Hana-chan!" Hijikata asked

"Yes please. Do you mind explaining everything to us?" Sano-san said

Hana, who was annoyed, let out a frustrated animalistic growl that surprised most of them. Then they all felt it, a cold wind blew across them.

"I made a barrier, so no one could hear us," Hana told her fellow female companions

They both nodded. Then Hana turned to Sakura, "Aren't you coming here to sit with us? You too have something to tell them,"

Now, Sakura can feel all eyes on her. She moved closer to Hana and tried her best to ignore Souji's glare on her.

"I'm sure all of you are aware about Kazama Chikage," Osen-chan started

"Chikage? Kazama Chikage?" Shinpatchi asked

"Yes him, "

"He and his companions have a thorn on our sides for the past years," Kondou said

"And we know you are aware of him being after Chizuru, here," Osen-chan added

"I remember him calling themselves 'oni'" Hijikata said

Hana chuckled at that.

"They are strong, but that doesn't mean they are onis," Sanosuke said

"I am an Oni and so is Hana," Osen-chan said

The males gasped at that information.

"She is an oni that came from an ancient bloodline. Her name is Senhime, the descendant of Suzuka Gozen. I am a clan of shinobi that protects the princess throughout the generations. And Kiyohime—sama, the princess of all Oni. She is from the ancient royal family that governs us until of late," the other Oni said

"Weren't you Kimigiku?" Sanosuke said when he remembered the familiar face.

The woman just smiled at them.

"How does Sakura fit in all of this?" Souji asked

"I..I..I came from another world of shinobi. I was entrusted by my master to protect Hana and it seems that I failed," Sakura continued, "I was on a mission to save a nameless priestess find a save place for her. My team for there and saw Hana fighting Team Taka all alone. While the others fought I left with Hana, we stopped for a while when I noticed that she was bleeding. Being a medic nin, I am able to heal injuries using my chakra the way a Ragestsu could heal himself, "She took a deep breath and continued, "I was in shock when I saw her heal fast. Sasuke caught up with us and attacked us, when I opened my eyes; I was already at the Shinsengumi's headquarters,"

"Another world? Is that even possible?" Shinpatchi asked

"Of course, my family was able to make a portal that leads us to another dimension. Someone from my family tried to get into one of the dimension and planned on controlling it, making it his own. Luckily my mother was able to stop him. There are two dimensions, three including our own, one was already being guarded by my mother and the other one was given to the older princess, me. I was forced to leave this place to protect Sakura's world. Sadly, I forgot everything except for my mission when I came there. Thankfully, Sakura's master was there and saved me. I explained everything to her and she believed me. She gave me a home and that was my temple. I stayed there for decades safe, until that Sasuke came for the power I could give him," Hana stared at Sakura for a moment before continuing, "Sakura and I had a deal, she'll protect me and I'll find a way to bring her back to her world. It was a lie."

Sakura gasped, "What do you mean?"

* * *

**Kyohime-she was a woman who transformed into a serpent-demon out of the rage of unrequited love. **


End file.
